Mr Loser
by Estrella'black
Summary: Humiex3. Edward Cullen siempre ha sido el nerd con los lentes de fondo de botella. Ha estado enamorado de Bella desde la primera vez que la vio. Despues de que Alice le haga un makeover todos en la escuela empiezan a notarlo...pero lo harà Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Otra historia :p yo se qe ya son mil pero tendre tiempo para actualizar' actualizare todas este fin ((: buenoo...la genio detràs de esta historia es humiex3 y de verdad me encantan sus historias y como escribe! ademas de qe es una niña genial :p Bueno...disfrutenlo en vdd esta muy padre **

* * *

Capitulo 1; Unico

Admiré a Bella a través de mis lentes negros de fondo de botella. Estaba sentada con sus amigos y sonriendo maravillosamente. Su cabello café caía suelto sobre sus hombros, se veía tan brillante...Sentí un fuerte deseo de pasar mis manos por él. Mis gruesos lentes estaban ahora en la punta de mi nariz. Los empujé hacia arriba con mi dedo índice como siempre. Era tan hermosa e increíble; era imposible no mirarla.

Traté de leer mi libro de química, aunque ya lo había leído un _millón _de veces. Es sólo que era demasiado difícil no mirar a Bella. Cualquiera encontraría imposible no mirar sus destellantes ojos cafés y sus jugosos labios rosas.

Emmett vino y se sentó en mi mesa, interrumpiéndome. "Hola Edward," saludo con su voz nerd.

"Hola Emmett, ¿Terminaste los créditos extra de biología?" Pregunté.

"Si, y lo hice antes que _tu_," Dijo entusiasta. Su cabello chino café, estaba hecho nudos como siempre, y sus lentes descansaban en su nariz. Sus ojos cafés sonreían siempre que me vencía en eso de las tareas.

"Estuve ocupado anoche. Estaba viendo viaje a las estrellas," Le informé tranquilamente, a decir verdad no me importaba que Emmett terminara primero que yo. Sabía que era más inteligente de lo que él pudiera llegar a ser.

"Claro, ¡O…estabas demasiado ocupado soñando con Bella Swan!" Se rió.

"Cállate, podría escucharte," Prácticamente grité mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo. Miré de nuevo a donde Bella estaba sentada con sus amigas en la sala de estudios como siempre. No parecía que hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Emmett; solté un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Todos saben que te gusta Bella desde que estábamos en _6to grado!" _Dijo odiosamente.

"Según mis cálculos, eso no es cierto. De todos los amigos que tengo, Sólo te lo he dicho a _ti_," Le dije honestamente.

"Soy tu único amigo," Me contradijo severo.

"Cierto," Coincidí con tristeza. Tan triste como se escuchaba, Emmett McCarty era el único amigo de verdad que había tenido en toda mi vida. Todos en mi escuela me veían como el chico súper inteligente con grandes lentes. Nadie intentaba tomarse el tiempo suficiente para conocerme..

Pero algo sobre Bella Swan era diferente…no me trataba como todos los demás. Ella en realidad hablaba conmigo; No podía llamarla exactamente mi amiga. Pero siempre había sido linda conmigo. Creo que es amable conmigo porque me compadece.

De todos modos…estoy locamente enamorada de ella.

La campana sonó de repente, causando que me estremeciera. Emmett y yo nos despedimos, y luego salimos del salón de estudios. Mientras iba a biología me tropecé con algo, causándome caer al suelo. Todos mis libros se esparcieron por el piso.

Aullé cuando caí en el duro y frio piso. Afortunadamente mis manos amortiguaron la caída.

Escuché un montón de chicas riendo histéricas sobre mí, cuando miré hacia arriba vi a Lauren Mallory y todas sus acompañantes.

"Miren chicas, es Edward, el ñono," dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Todas se rieron de su hiriente comentario. Me di cuenta de que había sido el pie de Lauren lo que me había hecho caer. Solté un suspiro de frustración y recogí mis libros.

"Lauren… ¿Qué estas haciendo_?_" Escuché que una hermosa voz gritaba enojada detrás de mí.

Instantáneamente me congelé, sabiendo quien era.

"O-Oh, nada Bella, sólo estábamos jugando," Tartamudeó Lauren con su voz llena de pánico. No podía ver la cara de Lauren, pero estaba seguro de que estaba asustada por la repentina aparición de Bella.

"No se veía como si sólo estuvieran jugando," La contradijo fríamente. Finalmente miré hacia arriba y vi a Bella. Estaba mirándome con lástima.

"B-Bella, no es la gran cosa-"

"Discúlpate," Interrumpió a Lauren con severidad.

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"_Dije _discúlpate," Dijo Bella en un tono más amenazador.

Lauren suspiró molesta, y bajo la mirada para verme. "Lo siento," dijo amargamente. Luego Lauren y su pandilla se fueron por el pasillo.

Mi corazón comenzó a alterarse mientras se agachaba para tomar mis libros. "Déjame ayudarte con esto," dijo su suave y angelical voz.

"G-gracias," Tartamudee tímidamente.

Me sonrió calurosamente, "Siento lo de las chicas. Son unas tontas," se rió suavemente mientras se paraba y me daba mis libros. "Si te molestan de nuevo, solo dime…okey?" preguntó.

Asentí mientras sonreía tímidamente.

"Adiós Edward." Me dijo adiós con la mano, y luego se dirigió hacia su clase. Sentí en mi estomago ese extraño revoloteo cuando dijo mi nombre.

Sonreí todo mi camino a historia; todos se me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loco. Ni siquiera puse atención en clase; sólo podía pensar en Bella. Fue muy valiente por defenderme. Lauren era la peor persona en toda la escuela, y Bella tuvo las agallas para gritarle. Estaba tan tranquila y segura de sí misma… ¿Cómo podría alguien no amarla?

Era simplemente extraordinaria.

xXxXxXx

Mientras esperaba en frente de la parada de autobús – nuestro conductor no nos deja subir al autobús hasta que suena el ultimo timbre– Un deportista chocó conmigo, haciéndome caer al piso.

"Ouch," Murmuré cuando sentí el cemento golpearme. Lo escuché murmurar un "lo siento" y me di cuenta de que se me habían caído los lentes. Empecé a buscarlos en el suelo; con los ojos un poco bizcos mientras lo hacía. Apenas podía ver algo.

"¿Estabas buscando esto?" Escuché que una voz de niña decía. Me levanté del piso y me di la vuelta para encontrar a Alice Brandon sosteniendo mis lentes con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su cara.

"S-si, gracias," Tartamudeé nervioso, mientras estiraba la mano para tomar mis lentes.

Se volteó un poco para que no pudiera tomarlos, "Eres Edward Cullen…cierto?" preguntó, aún sonriendo, girando mis lentes entre sus dedos.

"Si…" Respondí incomodo. Me miraba escépticamente por alguna extraña razón. Estaba mirándome como si tratara de resolver un acertijo. Aún se negaba a devolverme mis lentes.

"¿Tienes lentes de contacto?," Preguntó de repente. Estaba sorprendido de hecho, ¿Porqué me preguntaría Alice Brandon si tenía lentes de contacto? Lo que me puso más nervioso, era el hecho de que Alice fuera la mejor amiga de _Bella_.

"Um…si, pero no los uso," Conteste extrañado.

"Hmm…deberías. Te ves muy bien sin lentes," me dijo y finalmente me dio mis lentes. De repente se dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la multitud que estaba afuera de la escuela.

Puse mis lentes de fondo de botella de nuevo en mis ojos. Estaba pensando en lo que Alice me había dicho, tal vez si me veía mejor sin lentes. Si usaba lentes de contacto…tal vez Bella me vería como alguien buena onda.

Sólo tal vez…

xXxXxXx

Cuando llegué a mi casa, me dirigí directamente a la cocina para encontrar a Esme cocinando, como siempre.

"Hola mami," Dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal la escuela?" preguntó educadamente.

"Bien."

"Haré carne asada esta noche, tu favorita," dijo alegremente.

"Oh ¡wow! Gracias mami, subiré a hacer mi tarea," Dije. Mi mami siempre podía hacerme sentir feliz, lo que me hacía amarla aún más.

Asintió, y subí las escaleras con mi mochila en la espalda.

Mi cuarto estaba llenó de posters de "Star Wars" y tenía una colcha con el sistema solar en ella en mi cama King size, regalo de Esme por mi cumpleaños número 17. Dejé mi mochila en la cama y luego vi mi reflejo en el espejo.

Mi cabello broncíneo estaba peinado de lado, y mis enormes lentes doblados. Pensé de nuevo en lo que Alice había dicho…me quité los lentes y me estudié en el espejo. Mis ojos verdes eran más notables sin los lentes puestos. Mis pantalones caqui estaban arrugados y mis suspensores **(las tiritas que tienen los pantalones de nerds (x ) **azul marino se veían extraños. Me veía como un ñoño, y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

* * *

**Dejen algunos reviews para saber qe les parecio ((:**


	2. Makeover de Alice

**Hey veo qe les gusto muchoo :p aqui esta el sdo capitulo' la maravillosa autora es Humiex3 y lo siento si tardè los capitulos son muy largos, mañana actualizo los demàs' ((:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2; Makeover de Alice  
**

**xXxXxXx**

"¡La respuesta es 'x' cuadrada!" Me contradijo Emmett.

"No, es 'x' cubica," Discrepé. Emmett y yo estábamos estudiando en el vestíbulo, discutiendo por una simple ecuación.

"Yo creo que es cuadrada," Dijo de nuevo.

"¡Pues yo creo que es cubica!"

"Supongo que sabremos la respuesta en calculo," Sonrió.

"Bien," Salté. Volvimos a la lectura de nuestros libros, Emmett y yo siempre discutíamos por todo. Sobre ecuaciones, viaje a las estrellas, o incluso de si el canal de ciencia ficción está sobrevalorado.

Emmett miró por encima de mi hombro. "Alice Brandon está mirándote," Dijo sorprendido.

Me puse rígido. "¿De verdad…como? ¿Me mira enojada, o sólo me mira?" Le pregunté.

"Parece…_confundida_ por alguna razón," Dijo mientras juntaba sus cejas.

"Me pregunto porque…"Pensé en voz alta. Inmediatamente recordé lo extraña que había sido Alice conmigo ayer. Nunca me habla; nunca, a menos que sea para decirme que me veo bien sin lentes. Las chicas como Alice no me dirigen la palabra…excepto Bella.

Miré hacia donde Bella estaba sentada con Alice. Cuando Alice me vio mirarla desvió la mirada rápidamente a su libro.

"Tal vez está confundida por el hecho de que sea el más nerd de la escuela y tenga más músculos que Mike Newton," Dijo flexionando su brazo.

Me reí por lo bajo, "Bueno, no es tu culpa que tu papá te obligue a ir al gimnasio."

"Cierto," Asintió. Sus ojos derrepente se abrieron por la sorpresa detrás de sus gruesos lentes, "_¡Tostadas francesas__!_ ¡Alice viene para acá!" Dijo entusiasmado.

"¿Q-Quee…?" Pregunté boquiabierto, estaba demasiado asustado para mirar hacia atrás.

"Hola Edward," Escuché a Alice decir detrás de mí, Casi salté de mi asiento.

"H-hola Alice," La saludé, obviamente nervioso.

"¿Te importaría si hablamos en el pasillo…en privado?" me preguntó sonriendo.

La mandíbula de Emmett cayó. "Seguro," dije, tratando de permanecer calmado. Me paré de la mesa dándole a Emmett una mirada nerviosa mientras seguía afuera a Alice.

Cuando llegamos al pasillo, Alice derrepente se dio la vuelta y me miró desde la cara, hasta la punta de los pies. Me tensé nervioso… ¿Porqué estaba mirándome de esa forma?

"¿Porqué no estás usando tus lentes de contacto?" Dijo poniendo su pequeña mano sobre sus labios.

"Yo…uh," Tartamudee nervioso, no pensé que enserio quería que usara mis lentes de contacto. Además…ni siquiera sé como ponérmelos. "n-no pensé que en-en realidad querías que los _usara_," Dije terminando con una risita.

"Dije que se te verían muy bien…"

"Si…pero-"

"No importa… ¿Edward puedo ser honesta contigo?" preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra lenta y calmadamente.

"C-claro," Tartamudeé, no estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Edward…" se acercó unos pasos a mí. "Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que estábamos en 6to grade, y siempre has sido el dulce, humilde…nerd," habló honestamente. No me había ofendido que me llamara nerd, estaba acostumbrado.

"Sigue," La incité.

"Y ayer, cuando te vi _sin_ tus lentes…Bueno, ¿Cómo lo pongo? Te veías como…un modelo," La forma en que lo dijo me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba mintiendo. Me vio directamente a los ojos, sin ninguna indirecta o algo.

"¿Hablas enserio?," Dije impresionado por lo que acababa de decir.

Asintió rápidamente. "No sé si lo habrás notado Edward, pero tienes unos lindos rasgos."

Sacudí mi cabeza, sin habla por todos sus comentarios.

"Bueno…estaba preguntándome si podría hacerte un proyecto…" preguntó incomoda.

Contuve una risita, "Seguro, haré un proyecto contigo." Sonreí.

Alice frunció el ceño, "Yo nunca dije que quería hacer un proyecto _contigo_, dije que quería _hacerte _un proyecto," dijo lentamente.

Hice una mueca "¿Cómo podrías hacerme un proyecto?" Pregunté de verdad confundido.

Se paró derecha y dijo, "Quiero hacerte un _Alice makeover_," con voz triunfante.

Yo sólo me quedé ahí, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

"_¿Qué__?_" Pregunté con incredulidad.

Se rió bruscamente, "Edward… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué hay detrás de tus lentes? Te ves como un chico totalmente diferente…bueno, te ves como un _hombre_," sonrió ampliamente.

Levanté las cejas, "¿Enserio?"

"_¡Sí!_ ¡Sólo imagínate como te verás después de un nuevo look y nuevo guardarropa!" dijo entusiasmada.

Lo pensé por un minuto. Si Bella me veía como un hombre, simpático y cool…tal vez me vería como alguien con quien podría estar.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. "¿Qué es esto para _ti__?_" pregunté con desconfianza. Tenía que estar seguro; gente como Alice no van así como así con nerds como yo a ofrecerles _makeovers_. Todo esto podía ser una broma, y es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

"Sólo quiero ayudar a un amigo," dijo mientras ponía su brazo en mi hombro tranquilizadoramente "Además me hace feliz ayudar a los menos afortunados que yo," dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente y ponía su mano sobre su corazón, aunque eso era algo ofensivo hacia mí.

"Yey, gracias," Dije sarcásticamente.

Sus ojos brillaron aun mas, "Así que… ¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó entusiasmadamente.

Gemí.

xXxXxXx

Alice decidió hacerme su _Alice makeover_ ese día después de la escuela en mi casa. Decidimos ir en el Porsche amarillo de Alice. El Porsche amarillo que causa que todos se desmayen.

"Así que… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que vas a hacerme?" Le pregunté a Alice cautelosamente mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

"No puedo decirte, es una sorpresa," dijo con unas risitas.

"Bueno…" murmuré incoherentemente. Fuimos a la cocina para encontrar a Esme limpiando.

"Hola mamy, esta es Alice," dije haciendo un gesto hacia Alice. Esme le sonrió sinceramente. Por una extraña razón, Alice se congeló.

"Oh hola Alice, ¿No ibas a la secundaria con Edward?" preguntó.

Alice asintió, aun sin habla por alguna razón.

"Alice vino a ayudarme con tarea y otras cosas," Mentí. Alice y yo pensamos que si le decíamos que me iba a hacer un makeover no nos dejaría. Así que decidí cambiar la verdad un poquito.

Esme asintió y volvió al trabajo. Al momento me sentí culpable, supo que había mentido en el momento en el que se lo dije.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Alice me jaló del brazo y me llevó al segundo piso, aun arrastrándome.

"¿Estás bien?," pregunté, realmente preocupado.

Sus ojos aun estaban abiertos. "¿Edward…de verdad…llamas a tu mamá…_mami?_" preguntó, boquiabierta.

Aún no entendía por qué le sorprendía tanto. "¿Y?"

Alice bufó, "Casi tienes 18 años Edward…" dijo lentamente.

"Ningún adulto llama a su mamá '_mami_'" dijo rotundamente.

"¿Por qué no?"

Gimió, "No importa, ¿Dónde está tu cuarto?"

"Ahí," apunté con mi pálida mano la puerta enseguida del baño.

Asintió y luego entró al cuarto. Cuando ya estaba adentro, paró de repente. Mis ojos se abrieron por el shock, y ella estaba rígida como un cartón.

No me sorprendía, "Alice… ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte preocupado.

"¿Este…es…_tu_ cuarto?" preguntó traumatizada.

Asentí; su boca aun seguía abierta. Caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Mirando los posters de 'Star Wars', las sabanas de planetas, y el brillo de las estrellas en el techo.

Alice finalmente me miró a los ojos, con una mirada penetrante. "No sólo voy a hacerte un makeover, a tu cuarto también," dijo con severidad.

"_¿Qué?_" Dije estupefacto.

"Edward, una vez que termine contigo… ¡serás Mr. Popular! No puedes tener un cuarto como este," explicó mientras hacía gestos alrededor del cuarto.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, aún desconcertado. "No es como si la gente fuera a estar en mi cuarto." Honestamente no creo que vayan a estar en mi casa tampoco. Un makeover no puede hacer a alguien nerd popular ¿O sí?

"Si, habrá gente en tu cuarto. Una vez que eres popular…vas a hacer con las chicas algo más que ser su tutor," bromeó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Mi cara se volvió roja por su comentario. Ni siquiera quería saber a qué se refería…

"¡Okey! Por donde empezaremos…" dijo poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios, golpeándolos ligeramente. Me examinó lentamente desde la cabeza a los pies. "Empecemos con tu cuarto" se rió mientras quitaba mis sabanas.

"Hey," Gimoteé como un niño de cinco años. "Mi mami- Digo mi _mamá_ me las dio por mi cumpleaños número 17"

Alice bufó, "Por eso es exactamente que las estoy quitando, necesitas sabanas lisas…no ñoñas," dijo con severidad. Hice una mueca; Extrañaría esas maravillosas sabanas que me hacían dormir como un bebé.

Después de que terminó con mis sabanas, empezó a quitar mis posters de 'Star Wars' de las paredes blancas.

"Hey," Gimoteé de nuevo. "¿Por qué estás quitando esos también?"

Alice paró y me miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, "¿Estás bromeando verdad?" Fruncí el ceño derrotado; por más que me quejara, iba a ganar de todos modos. "Eso fue lo que pensé," Siguió quitando mis adorados posters, a los que amaba como si fueran mis hijos…

Después de diez minutos de verla quitar todos mis posters, se paró y miro la habitación, "¿Terminaste con mi habitación?," dije con un tono aburrido.

"Eso creo…" dijo indecisa, sus ojos aun vagaban por mi habitación. Sus ojos derrepente pararon en mí, sonrió maliciosamente. "Ahora que he terminado con tu cuarto, empezaré contigo," dijo entusiasmadamente y aplaudiendo ansiosamente.

Gemí, "No creo que quiera hacer esto."

"¡Calla tu negativismo!" se rió mientras tocaba mi cabello con su pálida mano. "Whoa…tu cabello es demasiado tieso, ¿Por qué usas tanto gel?" preguntó.

"No sé que más hacer con él," dije honestamente.

"Puedo encargarme de eso," declaró contenta. Me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el baño. Caminó hacia la regadera y abrió la llave.

"¿Qué haces?" Grité por encima del agua.

"Ya verás," dijo mientras tomaba mi cabeza y la metía bajo el chorro de agua. No protesté mucho, el agua estaba tibia, así que no me molestó.

Después de que terminó de lavar mi cabello con shampoo y acondicionador – que sacamos de Esme – Alice tomó la secadora de Esme y empezó a secar mi cabello.

"¿Has usado una de estas antes?" preguntó por encima del ruido de la secadora.

"No," contestè. Después de cinco minutos de secar mi café-rojizo cabello, apagó la secadora y me examinó.

"Wow…tienes un cabello hermoso Edward," dijo atónita.

"¿De verdad?" Sonreí ampliamente.

"Mírate," dijo mientras apuntaba el espejo. Fui ansiosamente a ver mi nuevo cabello. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras lo admiraba.

Ya no estaba tieso, ¡ni siquiera estaba peinado! Mi cabello era naturalmente liso, y aun para mí, se veía bastante bien. El tono broncíneo de mi cabello brillaba más, haciendo que me viera mejor. El look despeinado me hacía ver mucho, mucho mejor.

"Wow, gracias Alice," dije seriamente mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi suave cabello.

"Soy una genio ¿O no? Bueno, aún no he terminado," rió mientras me arrastraba a mi cuarto. "Así que…terminé con tu cuarto, sólo necesito poner sabanas nuevas. Tu cabello se ve fabuloso. Todo lo que falta es ponerte mejores ropas" Dijo mientras veía mis suspensores y mis zapatos.

"En realidad no tengo más ropa, solo de este tipo," Dije honestamente mientras movía mis suspensores.

"Eso es perfecto, porqué ahora ¡iremos de compras!" prácticamente gritó de alegría, mientras aplaudía.

Fruncí el ceño; conociendo a Alice, ir de compras con ella debía ser la _muerte__. _

xXxXxXx

"Dios, si que compramos hasta cansarnos," Dijo Alice exhausta mientras volvíamos a la casa.

"_Yo _fui el que tuvo que cargar las bolsas," Me quejé mientras dejaba las bolsas en la sala y me dejaba caer en el sillón.

"Bueno, es _tu_ ropa," Dijo examinando sus cutículas.

Ir de compras con Alice no fue tan malo como creí que seria. Fuimos a un montón de tiendas a las que jamás había ido. Tiendas como Gap, French Connection, Armani Exchange, Banana Republic, H & M, y muchas otras que no conocía hasta hoy.

"¿Ya terminamos?" pregunté con voz quejumbrosa.

"Aún no, faltan un par de cosas que hacer," dijo mientras buscaba entre las bolsas. Tomó unos jeans, y una camiseta blanca con botones que me aventó desde el otro lado de la. "Pruébate esto," me ordenó.

Me paré lentamente del sofá con la ropa en las manos y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Después de vestirme ni siquiera me molesté en mirarme en el espejo, temeroso de lo que podría ver. Me arrastré hacia la sala, donde Alice estaba sentada en el sillón impacientemente.

Se levantó despacio, sin quitar los ojos de encima de mí. "Whoa, soy una _genio_," Chilló mientras saltaba arriba y abajo.

Sonreí; si, era una malvada pequeña genio.

"Gracias Alice, de verdad agradezco lo que hiciste por mí," dije, dándole la indirecta de que quería que se marchara.

"¿No quieres mirarte en el espejo?" preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros; aterrorizado de lo que podría ver en el espejo. "Supongo," Dije en tono aburrido.

Alice me miró escéptica, "Bueno, antes de que vayas a verte…hay algo más que tengo que hacer…" luego camino hacia mí, me quitó lentamente mis lentes con manos temblorosas. "Listo," susurró, con sus ojos evaluándome. "Hemos terminado," dijo con voz triunfante.

Temblando ligeramente, empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto con Alice siguiéndome por detrás. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, que se veía muy diferente de lo que se veía esta mañana. Las sabanas de mi cama eran negras y lisas, las paredes estaban desnudas. El brillo de las estrellas del techo ya no estaba. Todo era tan…nada yo.

Cuando llegué al espejo, tomé una profunda respiración antes de ver mi reflejo.

Ahí estaba, aunque ese chico no se parecía a mí. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, y tenía esa pinta de chico malo. Mis ojos esmeraldas brillaban sin esos lentes cubriéndolos. Sin lentes mi cara se veía mejor. Alice estaba en lo cierto; me veía como un modelo. La camiseta blanca que estaba usando hacia mi pecho verse más musculoso y mis brazos más tonificados. Me miré atónito, aun sin creer que el hombre al que estaba viendo era _yo_.

"Bastante espectacular, ¿huh?" Sonrió ampliamente.

Asentí, sin habla para decir algo coherente.

"Alice…eres un genio," dije en voz alta, sintiéndolo esta vez.

"Lo sé," bromeó riéndose. "Bueno, sólo tengo que recordarte usar tus lentes de contacto mañana, no peinar tu cabello, y usar la ropa que compramos. Okey?" preguntó.

"Okey."

"Mañana en la escuela, veremos la reacción de las chicas hacia ti," se rió incontrolablemente.

Me sonrojé fuertemente, "De verdad crees que ellas…"

Asintió, aun sonriendo. Suspiré estresado, no estaba preparado para mañana. "No te preocupes Edward. ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Un montón de chicas atacándote?" bromeó.

Intercambios miradas nerviosas, temerosos de que eso de verdad pudiera pasar.

"No pasarà," dijo con voz paniqueada.

Asentí, de acuerdo con ella. "Ojala," murmuré. La _única _persona por la que quería ser atacado era Bella…

"Bueno…debo irme. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho," sonrió, mirándome por última vez.

"Muchísimas gracias Alice," dije sinceramente mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso.

Sonrió ampliamente, "Supongo que mañana veremos si mi proyecto funciona…" dijo. Luego se fue, satisfecha con lo que había hecho.

Mi estomago revoloteo ansioso, me pregunto cómo reaccionara Bella cuando me vea…así. ¿Me verá más? ¿Se pondrá celosa cuando vea a las demás chicas mirándome como predijo Alice? Supongo que lo averiguaré mañana.

* * *

**Wow' cmo le ira a Edward mañana? :p dejen reviews para animarme a actualizar rapido (x a y lean el one-shot de Edward y su hija que acabo de subir...es de ronOReds y es el mejor onw-shot qe he leido en mi vida! es hermoso ((:**

**A/N: El proximo capitulo serà el primer dìa de Edward como galan! Dejen sus reviews!  
**


	3. Confianza

La autora es humiex3 yo solo traduzco :p

* * *

**Capitulo 3; Confianza**

**xXxXxXx**

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien caminando solo por ahí?" preguntó Alice preocupada.

Suspiré, "_Si_ Alice, voy a estar perfectamente BIEN," era como la centésima vez que se lo aseguraba. Alice tenía una rara teoría de que mientras caminara hacia el salón del primer periodo, iba a ser atacado por chicas deslumbradas. Yo por el otro lado, pensaba que eran un montón de tonterías.

"_Sólo _me estoy asegurando," murmuró viendo alrededor del estacionamiento para ver si había alguien cerca. Se acercó unos pasos a mí. "Recuerda tener cuidado ¿OK? Apuesto que la gente va a preguntarte si eres nuevo," dijo con voz queda para que nadie escuchara.

Me reí. "Lo dudo," dije entre dientes, pensando en lo ridículo que sonaba.

"Yo no," gruñó, tratando de sonar estricta, pero en sus ojos había humor.

La miré directamente a los ojos. "Alice, soy un chico grande _tienes_ que dejar de preocuparte. Estaré bien," Le aseguré confortadoramente.

Sonrió sinceramente, "Muy bien, buena suerte." Le dio unos golpecitos a mi hombro, y se fue dejándome solo en el estacionamiento. Tomé una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme a mis clases.

Cuando entré en la escuela, mucha gente me estaba mirando. Derrepente me volví tímido. Un par de chicas que hablaban enseguida de sus lockers me sonrieron ampliamente cuando me vieron. Susurraron algo en secreto. Me pregunto porque estaban soltando risitas.

Muchos deportistas dejaron de jugar con sus amigos para darme miradas horrendas. ¿Por qué están siendo tan malos conmigo? Tal vez Alice tenía razón…

Derrepente dejè de caminar, y mi agarre a la cuerda de mi mochila se endureció. Justo enfrente de mí estaba Bella hablando con Angela. No me vio, gracias a Dios. Me olvidé completamente de toda la gente a mí alrededor y empecé correr por el pasillo. Alejándome lo más de Bella. Me veía como un completo idiota.

Para cuando llegué al final de la escuela estaba jadeando. Me apoyé contra un locker y cerré mis ojos. No tenía idea de porque había hecho esto. Bella no me había visto, estaba seguro. No estaba listo para que Bella me viera, no aún. Teníamos sala de estudio juntos, así que _obviamente _iba a verme hoy. ¿Qué dirá Bella cuando me vea? ¿Pensará que soy apuesto ahora? ¿Estará desilusionada? Un millón de preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza a la vez.

"¡Oh…_tostadas francesas__!_ _¿_Edward_?_" dijo una voz profunda. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi a Emmett parado enfrente de mí, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la incredulidad, se veía muy sorprendido. Me tensé por su mirada. Se atragantó, "¿Eres tú?"

Asentí; sorprendido de que hubiera preguntado algo tan tonto. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans nervioso. "Si…Alice Brandon me hizo este inofensivo makeover; pensó que me vería bien…así que la dejé hacerlo." Balbuceé nervioso.

Emmett seguía en shock. "Te ves…" trató de encontrar la palabra correcta para describirme, "Diferente."

"Lo sé,"

Emmett se compuso y luego suspiró, "¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Qué no sabes lo que va a pasar? Vas a _cambiar_. Con tu aspecto…v-vas a ser una persona diferente de ahora en adelante," tartamudeó dudoso. Se veía muy…_adolorido_ con mi nueva imagen.

"Emmett… no te preocupes. Sigo siendo el mismo chico que era ayer por la mañana," Le aseguré.

No me contestó, solo me miró por un minuto "Como digas," susurró dudoso. Lo miré incrédulo. Luego se giró, y empezó a caminar a clases, dejándome en el pasillo solo.

¿Por qué pensaba que cambiaria? Alguien diferente a mi…eso jamás cambiaria. Seguiría siendo el mismo chico, un makeover no puede cambiarme.

Seguiría siendo el Edward Cullen nerd…¿Cierto?

xXxXxXx

Cuando me senté en el primer periodo. Todos mis compañeros estaban callados y me miraban de reojo. Trataban de que no se notara a quien estaban viendo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como susurraban cosas a sus compañeros.

La mayoría de las chicas me miraban desde la cabeza a los pies. Se veían…deslumbradas por mi apariencia, justo como Alice predijo. Estaba boquiabierto.

"¿Señor Cullen, es _usted__?_" Me preguntó el Sr. Basso, mi maestro de Español, escéptico.

"Si," contesté cautelosamente.

Asintió, "Se ve bien." Luego volvió a escribir en el pizarrón. Hasta mi profesor de español pensaba que me veía mejor.

Escuché a un par de chicas atrás reírse; Me di la vuelta para ver que les parecía tan gracioso. Cuando vieron que estaba mirándolas, me saludaron entusiasmadamente.

Les devolví el saludo incomodo, y me volteé de nuevo para ver al maestro. _¿Estaban coqueteando conmigo?_ No _las chicas nunca_me coquetean. Ok, eso fue…extraño.

xXxXxXx

El resto del día fue así, chicas coqueteando conmigo, y yo sonrojándome. Los deportistas me fruncían el ceño, lo que me asustaba. Vería a Bella en el salón de estudios…el pensamiento hizo que se me revolviera el estomago.

Mientras caminaba a mi siguiente clase vi a Lauren hablando con su pandilla en voz baja. Traté de esquivarla, fallé miserablemente.

"¿Así que…_Edward Cullen_ se hizo un makeover? Que sorpresa," dijo Lauren despreocupadamente. Dejé de caminar. No volteé para enfrentarla, solo me paré ahí.

"¿Vino tu hada madrina?" Preguntó Ashley amargadamente. Me encogí por su comentario. Todas las amigas de Lauren rieron estrepitosamente, incluso Lauren.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarlas, si corriera, me vería como un cobarde total. Lauren se acercó lentamente a mí. Lo que me sorprendió era que estábamos tan cerca, que casi estábamos tocándonos_._

Esto es nuevo.

Me miró de arriba abajo, y una sonrisa se formó en su cara. "Así que, Eddie habrá una fiesta en mi casa el viernes después del partido, deberías venir," susurró, tratando de sonar seductora. Whoa… ¿De dónde salió eso? Un segundo está insultándome, y al otro está invitándome a una de sus fiestas. Wow. Este makeover si hizo una diferencia.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué iría a _tu_ fiesta?" pregunté amargamente.

"Hace 24 horas no hubieras sido invitado, pero las cosas cambian" soltó con seguridad.

Levanté las cejas. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? "¿Y…que si no quiero ir a una de tus estúpidas fiestas?" Me encogí de hombros. "Preferiría quedarme en casa jugando Final Fantasy **(juego de video japonés)** que ir a alguna de tus fiestas" Solté.

Bufó. "_Porrr _favor, todos aman mis fiestas," discrepó con severidad.

"Métetelo en tu cabeza sin cerebro Lauren. No voy a ir. Punto," Le aclaré con dureza, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Whoa…¿De dónde vino toda esa confianza?

Frunció el ceño, pero se notaba que estaba herida. Luego se fue dando pisotones, con sus seguidoras detrás de ella. Por primera vez le había respondido a Lauren. Podía sentir la enorme sonrisa que estaba en mi cara. Y todas las mariposas de mi estomago habían desaparecido.

Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

xXxXxXx

"¿Bella ya te vio?" me preguntó Emmett incomodo en el salón de estudios. Aun seguía portándose extaño conmigo, pero por lo menos me hablaba.

"No," murmuré mientras garabateaba en mi cuaderno. Bella siempre llegaba un poco tarde, así que no estaba preocupado.

"No sé si lo has notado pero, eh…_muchísimas _chicas están mirándote," susurró indeciso.

Sonreí ampliamente, "Lo he notado." Todas las chicas que me habían visto hoy no me importaban, la única por la que me preocupaba era Bella. Y en cualquier momento estaría entrando por la puerta.

"Tanya viene hacia acá…_Oh que alegría_," dijo sarcásticamente. Reí por lo bajo.

"Hola Edward," Saludó Tanya mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Tanya nunca había sido tan mala conmigo como Lauren. Pero nunca me había hablado tampoco. Simplemente me ignoraba; como si no existiera. No estaba tan sorprendido de que me hablara ahora. Muchas chicas lo habían hecho hoy.

"Hola Tanya," Dije educadamente.

"_Amo_ tu nuevo look," me dijo mientras se arreglaba su rubio cabello.

"Gracias," Dije volviendo a garabatear en mi cuaderno.

Se veía ofendida de que no dijera mucho, seguramente esperaba que me abalanzara contra ella, que no era sorprendente siendo Tanya. Todos los chicos en esta escuela se mueren por ella. Era probablemente más popular que Lauren. La quijada de Emmett se abrió por mi reacción hacia ella, estaba tan sorprendido como Tanya.

Tanya amargadamente y volvió a su mesa a sentarse con sus amigas. Los ojos de Emmett estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. "Edward esa era _Tanya _alagándote, y tú estabas muy tranquilo," dijo atónito.

Me encogí de hombros, no me parecía la gran cosa.

Derrepente, Bella caminó por la puerta con Alice. Inmediatamente me puse rígido cuando la miré entrar. Ella no me vio; estaba muy ocupada hablando con Alice. Cuando Alice me vio, me guiñó el ojo. Eso me recordó, tenía que agradecerle a Alice por el makeover.

Cuando hable con Bella será diferente que con las demás niñas. Quiero causarle una muy buena impresión. Por fin me verá como alguien cool, no como el nerdo que era hace 24 horas.

Durante el resto de la hora Bella pareció no notarme, lo que era perfecto para mí. Hablaría con ella al final de la clase.

Le dije a Emmett que hablaría con el después cuando la campana sonó. Inmediatamente salí al pasillo donde estaba Bella.

"Bella," la llamé.

Su cabeza dio vueltas, buscando quien la había llamado. Muchas emociones aparecieron en su cara al mismo tiempo, primero estaba sorprendida y escéptica, después serena. "Whoa, te ves…diferente Edward," dijo su hermosa voz. Sus destellantes ojos cafés estaban abiertos.

Me encogí de hombros. "Un cambio no le hace daño a nadie," dije. "Oh y hablando de cambios, ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te avisara si Lauren seguía siendo una bruja con migo?" Pregunté mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Asintió, sin quitar sus ojos de mí. "S-si," tartamudeó tímidamente.

"Bueno, no tengo que preocuparme de que se burle de mi de nuevo," sonreí aun más ampliamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y eso porqué?" preguntó escéptica.

Me acerqué un par de pasos a ella; estábamos a centímetros de tocarnos. La miré directamente a los ojos. "Sólo digamos que arreglé las cosas," respiré.

Parpadeo, parecía deslumbrada por mí. Me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando cuando tomo una profunda bocanada de aire. Me moví hacia atrás para darle un poco de espacio. Era obvio que estaba atemorizada.

"Oh, qué bien," se sonrojó incontrolablemente. _Si,_ la tengo justo donde la quiero. Acabo de hacer que _Bella Swan_ casi se desmaye ante mi; esto sigue poniéndose cada vez mejor. Primero le doy una lección a Lauren, luego chicas como Tanya me hablan_._ Y ahora Bella, mi chica soñada, puede que crea que soy cool.

"Hablamos después," sonó como una pregunta.

"S-seguro," tartamudeó. Luego me di la vuelta, y caminé hacia clases. No pude evitar sonreír todo el camino. Pronto estará comiendo de la palma de mi mano.

¿Me pregunto de donde salió toda esa confianza?

* * *

**Edward esta vollviendose arrogantee :p qe piensaan de esoo? es buenaa o mala toda esa confianza? :p**

**Como dice la autora; si no dejan reviews no actualizarè :p  
**

**felis diaa de san'valentin atrasadoo! cuentenme sus experienciaas' y opinen de mi casoo.... :p okk sii estaan aburridoos y no tienen nada mejoor qe haceer, opinen de mi casoo....hayy un niño qe me gustaa desde hace 9 meses, qe es mi mjoor amigo, pero cmoo no pasaba nadaa, decidi tratar de olvidaarlo yy todos pensaban qe yaa no me gustaba, el caso es qe ahora le gustà a mi mejor amigaa! y ayyeer vinoo a mi casaa y se me declarò y me trajo rosaas y chocolates y asì bien bonitoo' peroo le dijee qe noooo! :( pqee noo pdo traicionar asi a mi amigaa...qe opinaan?** **en fiin' me voyy actualiizaree seguidoo despues del miercolees grxs por la pacienciaa los qieeroo ((:**

I found my place in the world' could stare at your face for the rest of my days ((L))


	4. Guerra de las galaxias

humiex3 es la mente maestra detràs de esta historia xD yoo simplemente traduzco

* * *

**Capitulo 4; Guerra de las galaxias**

"¡No puedo _creer_ que estés ganado!" Le dije odiosamente a Emmett. Estaba dándome una paliza en el juego de "La guerra de las galaxias". Yo siempre lo venció en este juego, y hoy por alguna razón estaba pateándome el trasero.

"¡Lo sé! Es tan _extraño_…¿se te olvidó como jugar o algo?" preguntó de manera sospechosa, con las cejas juntas, pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla en donde estábamos jugando.

"No…por lo menos no lo _creo_," Murmuré mirando lejos de la pantalla. Toda esta semana había estado distraído. Bella y yo hablábamos mas y mas estos días. Nuestras conversaciones parecían no tener final, y supongo que por fin era mi amiga. Me había dado cuenta de que a Bella le gustaban muchas cosas que a mi también, pero sería aun _mejor _si pudiéramos ser algo más que amigos.

Puse el control en el piso y suspiré frustrado. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Emmett confundido por fin quitando la mirada del juego para ver porque no estaba jugando.

"Ya no tengo ganas de seguir jugando," Murmuré mientras estiraba mi cuerpo adolorido por haber jugado videojuegos por una hora seguida.

"Oh…" murmuró, viéndose herido.

"Creo que debería irme ahora," Dije incomodo, sin mirarlo.

No contestó; sólo asintió con tristeza. Luego salí incómodamente del enorme cuarto de Emmett, cubierto con posters de "Star Wars" y "Naruto". Sentí un golpe en mi pecho al recordar como extrañaba mis posters desde que Alice me había hecho deshacerme de ellos. Sin ellos, mi cuarto se sentía desnudo.

Pero, no debía preguntarme por eso ahora. Mi relación con Emmett se estaba yendo al vacio.

¡Lo que Emmett dijo sobre que iba a convertirme en una persona diferente era ridículo! Siempre iba a ser el mismo chico, y me tenía un poco mosqueado que pensara eso.

No era el tipo de chico que sentía rencor, pero aun así me dolió lo que dijo. Estas últimas semanas estábamos bien pasando tiempo juntos. Pero siempre he creído que Emmett está un poco _celoso _por el hecho de que recibo más atención. Las chicas en realidad se abalanzaban contra mí, los deportistas me envidiaban, y las cosas con Bella iban muy bien.

Por alguna extraña razón…que Emmett estuviera celoso de _mí, _me hizo sentir _superior _por primera vez en mi vida. Y pensando es, una enorme sonrisa engreída se formó en mi rostro mientras dejaba la casa de Emmett.

xXxXxXx

"¿Ya entiendes?" Le pregunté Bella pacientemente. Me incliné hacia ella, mirándola ansioso, esperando su respuesta.

"…algo así," contestó despreocupadamente, aun viendo su cuaderno de química. Sus perfectas cejas se juntaron.

Pensé que debía interrogarla una vez más. "¿Entonces, que significa NE?" pregunté ansioso.

"¿Neon?" soltó y sonrió hermosamente.

Le devolví la sonrisa. "_Ves_, la tabla periódica no es tan difícil," Dije, riéndome suavemente.

"Gracias Edward," sonrió aun más ampliamente, haciendo que mi corazón se saltara un latido. Miró por encima de mi hombro el lugar en el que normalmente me sentaba con Emmett, que en esos momentos era una mesa vacía. Sus cejas se juntaron de nuevo con confusión. "¿Dónde está tu amigo Emmett? ¿No te sientas con el normalmente?," preguntó escéptica.

Me encogí de hombros a la ligera. "Si, pero tenía cita con el dentista hoy. Así que no pudo venir a la escuela," expliqué.

Asintió y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente cuando Alice llegó a nuestra mesa. "Hola Edward y Bella," saludó entusiasta, sentándose enseguida de Bella. Cuando Alice dijo _'Edward y Bella'_ en la misma oración, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

"Hola," dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Por alguna extraña razón Bella se veía desilusionada de que Alice se sentara con nosotros, pero trató de hacer ver que no.

"Así que…Edward, estaba pensando en que tal vez podríamos hacer una fiesta en tu casa este viernes," sugirió Alice.

"Um…una fiesta?" repetí nervioso, moviendo mis dedos. La última vez que hice una fiesta fue cuando tenía 14, quería dar una fiesta de Halloween para mis compañeros de clase. Y no salió muy bien…solo _dos _personas fueron: Emmett y Bella. Después de esa fiesta de tres, nunca quise hacer otra de nuevo. Pero supongo que esta vez será diferente, ya que soy _popular _ahora.

"Si, una fiesta, pero sólo si tu quieres," Las dos esperaban pacientemente por mi respuesta.

"Sí, claro que podemos tener una fiesta en mi casa" Contesté finalmente. Con suerte, no sería como mi fiesta de Hallowen.

Alice sonrió emocionada. "¡Genial! Comenzaré a planearla," dijo entusiasmada, y se fue de la mesa dejándonos a Bella y a mi solos de nuevo.

"Alice es todo un personaje," murmuró Bella mientras garabateaba en su libro.

Me reí. "Si, bastante," fingí una sonrisa, pero por fuera estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. ¿Quién vendría a mi fiesta? ¿Le gustaría a Bella? Supongo que lo descubriré el viernes. Una parte de mi no quería tener la fiesta, pero la otra parte se estaba muriendo por que llegara. Nos daría a Bella y a mi más tiempo para hablar y estar juntos, solo pensar en eso hacía que mi estomago se hiciera nudos como siempre lo hacía cuando pensaba en Bella.

xXxXxXx

Después de la escuela decidí tocar el piano para aclarar mis pensamientos. Normalmente cuando estoy confundido o algo, tocar me ayuda a decidirme. Aun no sabía si debía dar la fiesta o no. Mientras pasaba mis dedos por las teclas del piano mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

Inmediatamente dejé de tocar para contestarlo. "¿Hola?" saludé cuando lo contesté.

"Hola Edward," Saludó Emmett contento.

Fruncí el ceño. "Oh, hola Emmett," dije secamente. Siendo honesto, estaba un poco desilusionado de que fuera Emmett quien me había llamado, porque si hubiera sido Bella… sería algo completamente diferente.

"¿Adivina que hay el viernes?" preguntó entusiasmado. _OH_, ¿Ya sabía sobre la fiesta? ¿Estaba invitado?

"Um…no sé," Mentí.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado," se rió. Aguardé impaciente a que me dijera. "¡Mi recital de trompeta!" dijo por fin. Hice una mueca, ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado totalmente. Hace un par de días, Emmett me invitó a su recital, obviamente significaba mucho para él. Pero lo olvidé por completo, fue una semana distraída para mí. Maldije en mi interior.

"Um…" fue todo lo que dije.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. "Vendrás…¿cierto?" preguntó escéptico.

"Um," dije de nuevo. "Tendré que preguntarle a mi mami- digo _mamá_ y llamarte de nuevo," Le prometí nervioso.

"Bien," murmuró cautelosamente. Cerré mi teléfono con fuerza. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Ya le había dicho a Alice que podíamos hacer la fiesta a mi casa. Pero también le había dicho a Emmett que iría a su cosa esa de la trompeta.

Pasé mi mano por mi desordenado cabello. Esto era demasiado estresante. Pero si le digo a Alice que se lo había prometido a Emmett, estoy seguro de que entenderá. Pero… ¿Qué si no quiero cancelarlo? Tal vez en la fiesta algo pasa con Bella. Por lo menos eso es lo que yo quiero. Quiero que pase algo entre Bella y yo en la fiesta.

Una parte de mi quería ir a las dos, pero sinceramente me inclinaba mas por la fiesta. Emmett estaría devastado si faltara, estaba tan emocionado por el viernes y espera que su mejor amigo vaya a animarlos. Solté un suspiro de frustración; quería golpear algo. No sabía que elegir, pero tenía que hacerlo rápido.

* * *

**He vueltoo! xD tengo una prisaa horriblee! asii qe soloo diree...graciaas por la pacienciaa' yy dejeen reviews! :) pfaaa' aaaaa....& si pdeen darse una vueltaa por mis one-shots se los agradeceriaa xD digoo de nuevoo....Actualizare este fic cada tres dias asi qe el lunes les toca actualizasioon (x graciiaaass' noss vemos el lunees (;**

**just one look and I'm about to cry, 'cause you are so beautiful ((8))**


	5. Mentiroso mentiroso

humiex3 es la autora de este fic' yo lo traduzco con su permissoo ((:

* * *

**Capitulo 5; mentiroso, mentiroso**

"¡Alice!" Le grité cuando la vi en el pasillo vacio.

Inesperadamente miró a su alrededor; cuando me vio, sonrió cálidamente. "Hola Edward," saludó amable.

"Hey," saludé rápido. "¿Estaba preguntándome si podríamos re-programar la f-fiesta para otro día?" pregunté nervioso, aguardando por la respuesta. Tal vez si reprogramábamos la fiesta para cualquier otro día, podría ir al recital de Emmett.

Alice frunció el ceño. "¿Y me lo dices ahora?" prácticamente gritó.

Me encogí. "Bueno…apenas ayer decidimos hacerla," dije paniqueado.

"¿Y? Ya llamé a todo el mundo. La fiesta es este viernes," explicó severa.

"…¿Bueno, no puedes decirles a todos que se cancela?" le pregunté histérico.

"No lo sé…" dijo cautelosamente. Fruncí el ceño. "Edward, no es tan fácil como suena, invité a mucha gente."

_¿A qué se refiere cuando dice que no es tan fácil como suena?_ "¿Qué es lo difícil de avisarles a todos que la fiesta se cancela?" Salté. No quería ser grosero, pero no podía perderme el recital de Emmett.

Ignoró mi pregunta. "¿Estás s_eguro _de que quieres cancelarla? Hubiera podido ser una fiesta genial…" señaló.

Me puse rígido. Quería tener esta fiesta más que a nada, pero sabía que sería malo olvidarme del recital de Emmett. Siempre había sido el chico que me mantenía al lado de mi amigo, no la hubiera pensado dos veces con eso del recital. Pero esta vez era diferente… _Yo _era diferente.

"Yo…no lo sé Alice," Dije dudoso, aun inseguro de que era lo que iba a hacer. Esta fiesta hubiera sido algo importante para Bella y para mí. Sabía perfectamente que algo pasaría. Tal vez Bella bailaría conmigo o algo. Tal vez hablaríamos toda la noche, o tal vez más -

"Así que…." Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos. "¿Quieres que la cancele o no?" preguntó despreocupadamente.

Me tomó un tiempo contestarle. Seguía mirándola a los ojos, pero sabía que mi respuesta no estaba ahí. "…No," solté lentamente. "No quiero cancelarla."

_Demonios, ¿En qué me había metido?_

xXxXxXx

Pasé mi pálida mano por mi desordenado cabello, cosa que jamás había podido hacer antes del makeover de Alice por todo el gel que usaba. Desde que hable con Alice en la mañana había estado maldiciéndome. Aun no había podido ir con Alice de nuevo a pedirle que cancelara la fiesta. Tenía que cancelar esa maldita fiesta…pero por una extraña razón mis pies no se movían.

"¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó una hermosa voz familiar. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, deseando ver su cara. Bella se paró enfrente de mí, mientras yo me recargaba en un locker. Se veía preocupada.

"Hola Bella," respiré, decir su nombre en voz alta hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Olvidé contestar su pregunta porque su presencia me deslumbró, dejándome sin palabras. "Estoy bien," respondí débilmente. "Es solo que me siento un poco…enfermo." _Enfermo ni siquiera lo cubría. _

Asintió en comprensión. Después, hubo silencio entre nosotros, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de los libros que estaba cargando, se volvió tímida derrepente, haciendo que me ruborizara por ponerla nerviosa. "Así que"…dijo nerviosamente. "¿Estas emocionado por la fiesta del viernes?" _Es tan adorable cuando es tímida. _

Una nueva clase de culpa me llenó de nuevo, mucho más fuerte esta vez. Con toda la culpa que ya tenía, ahora, no podía cancelar la fiesta. Toda esta situación estaba haciéndome una horrible persona y un mal amigo, pero no hacía nada para resolverlo. "Si," contesté tranquilamente.

"Bien," "Te veré ahí," dijo y caminó de vuelta a clases. Yo solo me quedé ahí, viéndola mientras se iba con gracia. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en el punto sin regreso. Ya le había dicho a Bella que iría; por lo tanto, no podía faltar. Eso le disgustaría.

Llamaría a Emmett esta noche; tenía que pensar en una mentira, cualquiera. ¿Nunca se enteraría…cierto?

xXxXxXx

Pasé por mi habitación estresado, apretando el teléfono con la mano. Había estado caminando de un lado a otro por 10 minutos seguidos. Estaba decidido a llamar a Emmett y decirle una excusa de porque no podía ir a su recital. Bueno, no era una excusa, era más bien una mentira.

Marqué su número en mi teléfono, apretando las teclas más fuerte de lo necesario. Sonó dos veces antes de que contestara "¿Hola?" respondió contento. Saber que iba a arruinar su buen humor me hizo sentir aun mas culpable, si era posible.

"Hey Emmett," saludé inocentemente, preparándome para escuchar lo peor de él.

"Oh. Hey Edward! ¡Me alegra tanto que llamaras! ¿Adivina que me dio mi mamá por el recital del viernes?"

_Adivinaré. _"Um… no lo sé… ¿un DVD de Naruto?" Emmett adoraba totalmente a Naruto.

"¡No! Ya tengo TODOS los dvds ¿recuerdas?" sonó sorprendido pero se rió. "Bueno, como sea, me compró ¡una corbata de clip! ¿No es genial? ¡Y es azul también!" dijo entusiasmado.

"Oh…eso es genial," dije en tono aburrido. "Hablando de tu recital…um tengo malas noticias," mentí.

"Oh…" dijo tristemente.

"No podré ir Em. Tengo que ir… a comprar calcetines con mi mamá." Inventé esa mentira justo en eso momento. No era una mala mentira; _siempre _iba a comprar calcetines con mi mamá.

"¿Comprar _calcetines_?" repitió sin creerlo.

"S-si," tartamudeé ansioso.

"¿Y tienes que ir el _viernes_? No puedes ir algún otro-"

"Lo siento. No," lo interrumpí con severidad. Traté de sonar lo más educado posible, pero fallé horriblemente. No debí de haber sido tan grosero con él, no se lo merecía. Sabía desde un principio que no merecía nada de esto…pero no podía hacer nada por él.

"Oh…" sonó realmente herido.

"Si…lo siento amigo," me disculpé, de verdad lo sentía.

"Está bien, siempre hay otras veces," aseguró, aun sonando herido.

"Si…a la siguiente," le prometí. "Adiós Emmett, buena suerte el viernes."

"Gracias, adiós," dijo con tristeza. Cerré mi celular con fuerza, odiándome por hacer esto.

xXxXxXx

Emmett McCarty

El lugar estaba abarrotado. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados y el show comenzaría pronto. Vi a mis papás sentados en la primera fila, listos para animarme. Sonreí cálidamente cuando me di cuenta de que estaban sentados justo enfrente de los tocadores de trompeta. Al menos mis padres vinieron hoy…no como mi mejor amigo. Edward siempre había ido a mis concursos de ajedrez y mis recitales de trompeta, pero tenía que ir a comprar _calcetines,_ cosa que era demasiado rara, aun para nosotros los nerds.

Ya sabía que Edward estaba ocultándome algo. Estos últimos días había estado siendo muy reservado conmigo. Desde que Alice Brandon le hizo ese makeover…había estado _diferente_. Y no podía evitar pensar que había _perdido _a mi mejor amigo.

"Disculpe, Sr. Banner, puedo ir al sanitario de hombres," le pregunté a mi maestro de trompeta educadamente.

"Claro Emmett, solo procura estar de vuelta en diez minutos. El show empezará pronto," dijo con su fuerte tono de voz.

Asentí y gentilmente metí mi trompeta en su caja. Cuando salía del escenario y me dirigía a los baños choqué con alguien accidentalmente.

"Ouch," murmuró cuando se golpeó con el frio suelo.

"¡Lo siento tanto!" me disculpé rápido mientras la ayudaba a pararse. No estaba sorprendido de que cayera al suelo cuando chocamos. Como era muy grande y grueso…eso solía pasar _mucho_.

"Está bien," dijo mientras se paraba y se alisaba con las manos su hermoso cabello rubio. Cuando se levantó, pude ver su cara con más claridad. Dios, era hermosa. Tenía largo cabello rubio, y radiantes ojos azules en los que prácticamente me sumergí.

"H-hola," saludé estúpidamente. No sabía que mas decir, solo quería escuchar su voz de nuevo. Enderecé mis lentes tímido.

"Hola," saludó cálidamente, haciendo que mis rodillas se debilitaran. "¿Eres Emmett McCarty cierto?" preguntó escéptica, aun sonriendo.

Sonreí ampliamente, ¿cómo era que esta increíble chica me conociera a _mi?_ "S-si," contesté. Apenas podía escucharme a mi mismo porque mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte.

"Soy la hermana de Jasper, Rosalie," dijo. Ahora entendía porque me conocía. Jasper también tocaba la trompeta, éramos buenos amigos. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que era su hermana? Lucían exactamente igual.

"¡Oh! Sí, me alegra conocerte," dije con seguridad.

"Jasper siempre me dice lo gracioso que eres," dijo, provocándome un sonrojo. _¿Jasper habla sobre mí con ella?_ No contesté. Simplemente seguí sonriéndole, intoxicado con su presencia. "Así que…" continuó. "¿Qué harás después del recital?" preguntó.

"Um…" dije nervioso. "Nada, ¿porqué?"

"Jasper y yo iremos a la fiesta de una amiga mía. Deberías venir con nosotros."

Bueno, supongo que no será tan malo si Jasper va. "¿Estás segura de que puedo ir? Ni siquiera conozco a la chica de la fiesta," pregunté escéptico.

"Si, está bien. Mi amiga Alice esta dándola," aseguró. _¿Alice Brandon?_ pensé. _No…no podía ser ella._ Como podía Rosalie conocer a Alice, si no iba a nuestra escuela. Aun me parecía una mala idea, aunque, como Edward rechazó mi recital…merecía tener un poco de diversión.

"Seguro," sonreí. Ya podía decir que esta noche seria de lo mejor.

* * *

**Lo prometidoo es deuda (x**

Emmett en la fiestaaa!!!! :O qe pasaara? Dejen reviews sii qiereen sabeerloo antees del miercolees....yoo decidiree sii son suficientees xD

**loos qieeroo' ((:  
**** aaa...estee capituloo esta dedicaado a barbii pqee amoo sus reviews (L) & me alegraa la vidaa xD  
****a mafer; gracias por la oferta (; te dire si nesesiitoo ayudaa' aunqee no sii leaas este fic :S**

& a XxBluexX pqe nos gusta HIM' ((;


	6. Osito de peluche

**Creadora**; humiex3 ** Traductora**; estrella'black (;

* * *

**Capitulo 6; osito de peluche**

**xXxXxXx**

"Esta noche será la _bomba_," chilló Alice ansiosamente. Asentí de acuerdo con ella; no tenía idea de cuan emocionado estaba. Traté de bloquear todas las imágenes del recital de Emmett…sin mí en la audiencia. Todos mis pensamientos eran sobre Bella, estar con ella esta noche seria genial.

"Así que…um, ¿A que hora llegaran todos?," pregunté despreocupadamente mientras alisaba mi camiseta azul de botones.

"A las siete," contestó viéndose en el espejo. Después se volteó derrepente y me examinó desde la cabeza hasta los pies, con una mirada enigmática en su cara. "Necesitas _axe_…" murmuró casi incoherentemente.

"¿Qué es _axe_?" pregunté curioso. ¿Con _axe _se refería a el hacha para cortar madera? **(axe significa hacha en ingles)**

Empezó a reírse histéricamente. "_Buena esa_ Edward," dijo, aun riéndose.

Estreché mis ojos hacia ella aun confuso. Honestamente no tenía idea de lo que era eso. Y aparentemente era la única persona en el mundo que no lo sabía. Por algo, Alice pensaba que lo decía en broma.

"Hablo enserio…" murmure, y ni pude evitar sonreír.

Frunció el ceño y me miró dudosa. "¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó algo, que ya había respondido.

Asentí avergonzado.

"¿Nunca has visto los comerciales de la colonia…_axe_?" _Oh_…así que estaba hablando de_ colonia_.

Hice una mueca "La verdad no veo mucha televisión," contesté honestamente.

Bufó y luego tomó mi mano, arrastrándome a la planta baja. "Wow…eres un ñoño," dijo riendo. No pude evitar reírme con ella.

xXxXxXx

Apenas conocía alguna gente en mi propia fiesta. Las únicas personas que conocía eran Alice…y nada más. Bella aun no había llegado, por lo que estaba bastante aburrido. Música fuerte llenaba la casa, causando a mis orejas dolor. Seguía encontrando gente extraña mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para encontrar a Esme bebiendo un vaso con agua.

"¡Mamá!? ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?" Le grité sobre la música.

Me vio y sonrió dulcemente. "¡Oh Edward! ¡Te ves tan grande!," exclamó, con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

No le agradecí. "¡Se supone que debes estar arriba! ¿Y si mis amigos te ven?" Dije entre dientes. Sería demasiado vergonzoso si alguien veía a mi mamá en la fiesta. Volvería a ser el niño ñoño de nuevo. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para que eso no pasara.

Bufó. "Yo no llamaría a esas personas tus amigos Edward,"

Hice una mueca aunque sabía que tenia razón. Después de mi cambio de look, mi mamá no me trataba diferente. Pero _yo_ no la trataba con el respeto con el que solía hacerlo. Sabía que no estaba siendo educado con ella, pero no podía parar. "Solo…_vuelve _arriba antes de que alguien te vea," dije con severidad mientras apuntaba las escaleras con mi dedo índice.

Esme sonrió con tristeza y sus ojos verdes taladraron los míos. Sentí que trataba de decirme algo con los ojos…pero mire hacia otro lado. "Solo no cambies Edward…" murmuró mientras se dirigía arriba.

Primero Emmett y ahora ella, _genial_.

Dejé la cocina y camine hacia la sala, que era donde todos charlaban y bailaban. Instantáneamente dejé de caminar cuando vi a Bella platicando con Alice a lo lejos. Inmediatamente sentí como las palmas de mis manos comenzaban a sudar, y casi podía escuchar el latido de mi corazón sobre la música. Me pregunto si alguna vez iba a cambiar…la manera en que me sentía al verla.

Y luego pensé, _¿Por qué no tener una pequeña charla con ella? Eres muchísimo mas guapo y buena onda ahora, ve por ella._ Me reí por el comentario.

Una amplia sonrisa se formo en mi rostro, pensando en esto. Fui directamente a donde estaba hablando con Alice. Pasé por la multitud de gente, mis ojos estaban puestos en Bella.

"Hey Bella," sonreí al saludarla, tratando de sonar calmado.

Sus hermosos ojos cafés brillaron cuando me vio. "Oh, hola Edward," sonrió también. Se veía feliz de verme.

No paramos de sonreír después de eso, solo nos miramos como _idiotas_. Alice se dio cuenta de esto. Miró a Bella, luego a mí, y luego a Bella de nuevo. Casi había olvidado que estaba enseguida de Bella. Sus ojos se iluminaron derrepente; sonrió enormemente, y muy discreta nos dejó solos, sin sacarnos de nuestro trance.

"Así que…¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Le pregunté a Bella escépticamente. Quería comenzar una pequeña charla con ella; tal vez podría conocerla mejor.

"Bueno, acabo de llegar. Pero puedo decir, que se que me divertiré muchísimo con el chico al que estoy viendo _ahora_ mismo," dijo. Sonrió un poco más amplio, y sus ojos parecieron brillar aun más.

_¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo_? Finalmente me di cuenta de que en realidad estaba siendo coqueta conmigo.

¡PUNTO!

Me sentía más confiado ahora. Ella solo se quedo parada ahí, viéndose hermosa. Necesitaba hacer_ algo_, No quería pasar el tiempo que teníamos juntos, _solo _babeando por ella.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar; este sería el momento perfecto para pedirle un baile. Luego hice algo que _jamás_ habría hecho antes de tener mi makeover. Pregunté lleno de nervios, "B-Bella…¿Te gustaría, uh, bailar?" _Genial, soné exactamente como un patético niño de 10 años…_

Sonrió aun más ampliamente, si era posible. "Seguro." Sonó tan serena y calmada, no como yo. Estaba prácticamente hiperventilando cuando llegamos a la pista. No sabía exactamente donde tendría que poner mis manos: ¿alrededor de su cintura? …¿O una mano en su cara y la otra sosteniendo su mano? _Demonios, _¿¡Dónde estaba Alice cuando la necesitaba!? Tragué saliva.

Bella simplemente se rió, e inesperadamente tomó mis manos y las enroscó alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Mi corazón comenzó a hiperventilar solo por ese simple roce.

Luego fuimos a bailar, fluyendo totalmente con la música, como si fuera la cosa más natural para nosotros. Fue tan fácil; pero yo no era en realidad una persona torpe. Con mis manos envolviendo su cintura, apoyó su cabeza con delicadeza en mi pecho. Wow…de verdad era _pequeña, _comparada conmigo, obviamente.

Pero, me mareó un poco sentir a Bella tan cerca de mí. Prácticamente podía oler las fresas de su champú viniendo desde su hermoso cabello café. Además, era tan cálida. Podía sentir la calidez que irradiaba de su cuerpo al mío. _¡Era como una manta eléctrica!_

_Oh Dios_, Podria quedarme asi para siempre.

La canción termino, después de lo que me parecieron solo _dos _segundos. Traté de no verme _tan _desanimado. Y aunque la canción ya había terminado, no desenrosqué mis manos de la cintura de Bella. No podía moverlas. _Estaban como pegadas ahí…_

Solté una risita nerviosa cuando me di cuenta de que Bella estaba esperando pacientemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus jugosos y rosados labios. Se rió también cuando alejé mis manos de ella, y las puse en mi costado.

Inmediatamente extrañé su toque y su calidez.

Ella era como un pequeño osito de peluche al que nunca quería dejar ir. Como la vez que los chicos malos de la escuela tomaron mi osito de peluche, el Señor Pachoncito, cuando tenía once. Lo hicieron pedazos…pensaban que era demasiado grande como para tener un osito de peluche. Yo pensaba que esas eran un montón de tonterías. Esme y yo tuvimos un funeral en su honor, en nuestro patio trasero. Se lo merecía…

Siempre extrañaría a ese pachoncito y tierno juguete. Bueno, como sea, Bella era así. Como ese pequeño oso de peluche al que siempre quería abrazar. Aunque era la primera vez que estábamos así de cerca uno con otro, me enganchó completament-

"Estoy sedienta, creo que iré por una coca," dijo Bella, interrumpiendo mis fantasías.

Asentí mientras dejábamos la pista de baile y nos movíamos entre la gente, pero instantáneamente paré cuando escuché a una voz familiar llamarme, "Edward?" mi estomago prácticamente se retorció…esa voz era demasiado familiar. "¿Qué tostadas francesas?"

_Rayos._

Solo conocía una persona que dijera '_tostadas francesas_' como insulto. Desde que sus padres le habían prohibido decir malas palabras.

Emmett.

* * *

**Prisa mil! (; cmoo lo prometii...aqi tienen ((: awwww noo amaroon el momentoo edward'bella ? & comoo la comparò con su ositoo' aww yoo sii xD**

**:O qieen qiera saber la reaccion de Emmett pongaa...YO ((:**

Dedico este capitulo especialmente a las que han estado conmigo desde pijamada en el mall ((: uds saben qienes son' muchas graciaass ((;

Cdense & sean felicees ((:

It was only a kiss it was only a kiss ((8))


	7. Good & Broken

humiex3 es la autora de la historia ((:

* * *

**Capitulo 7; Good & broken**

**xXxXxXx**

Me di la vuelta despacio, y ahí estaba.

Se veía enojado. _Enojo_ ni siquiera lo cubría. Sus ojos ardían de ira detrás de sus enormes lentes. Y sus manos estaban apretadas juntas, como si estuviera tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no herirme. Me miraba con tanto odio, que hice una mueca de dolor por su intensidad. Dios, de verdad estaba furioso.

¿Pero…como llego aquí de todas formas? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Nunca lo vi venir; creí que lo tenía todo bajo control. Emmett no se enteraría de la fiesta, y yo no me sentiría culpable. Parece que mis planes no salieron como lo tenía planeado.

_Nadie_ pareció darse cuenta de este arranque. La fiesta seguía en pie, y la música estaba más alta que nunca. La gente aun bailaba felizmente, sin saber si quiera lo intenso que estaba el asunto entre Emmett y yo.

Bella ya estaba en la cocina consiguiendo algo de beber. Iba en camino a seguirla, pero cuando Emmett llegó simplemente paré.

¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Debía darle otra mentira? ¿O debía suplicar por perdón e hincarme?

No me dejó pensar por más tiempo. "_¿Comprar calcetines?_" me imitó por el otro día, cuando l dije que no podría ir a su recital porque tenía que ir a comprar calcetines con mi madre. Se acercó un par de pasos a mí. "¿Cómo pudist-"

Lo interrumpí rápidamente, "Déjame explicarlo Emmett. Se racional, por favor," Le supliqué.

"Dame _una_ sola buena razón por la que debería ser racional," demandó severo.

"_Porque _no me has dejado explicarte aun," contesté calmado.

Pareció calmarse un poco, solamente un poco. "Adelante," gruñó.

"Olvide que tu recital era hoy, y Alice ya tenía todo planeado para que la fiesta fuera, y Bella iba a venir, y yo solo…_pensé _que podría mentir para sacarme de esto. Eso no significa que no quería ir a tu recital, o que pensara que no era importante…" respiré, esperando que creyera lo que le estaba diciendo. Continúe "Es solo que _de verdad _quería que algo pasará entre Bella y yo, y este parecía el mejor momento para eso" expliqué honestamente.

Pero no parecía que me hubiera creído. "No creo que Bella se enamore de un _mentiroso, _Edward," siseó Emmett, amenazadoramente.

Me encogí por sus duras palabras. ¿Por qué diría algo como eso? ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo? Bueno, esperen un minuto; Yo no lo hice algo peor a él. "¡_Tu_ eres el que siempre me has dicho que me anime con Bella!" salté con severidad, apuntándolo con el dedo. "¡Y eso fue lo que hice!"

"¡Pero no tenias porque herir a tu _mejor amigo_ Edward!" hizo una mueca. "Si, siempre dije que debías de animarte para conseguir a Bella, pero eso fue antes de…"

Lo miré, desconcertado. "¿Antes de que?"

"Antes de que cambiaras," respiró, sus ojos taladraron los míos. Suspiré porque sabía que tenia razón. Por mucho que me costara admitirlo, estaba cambiando. No había _querido _ir al recital de Emmett; Me avergonzaba estar a su lado. Traté a mi mamá como _basura._ Estaba cambiando a mis propios ojos.

Miré fijamente a mis zapatos, avergonzado por haber herido a mi mejor amigo "Espero que te diviertas mucho esta noche Edward," dijo, sombrío. Luego se dio la vuelta, y camino entre la gente para llegar a la puerta y salir.

Yo solo me quedé ahí parado, viéndolo salir. Era una parte de mi, yéndose con él, porque ya no era quien solía ser.

Tal vez era lo mejor que ya no fuéramos amigos...

xXxXxXx

"¿Dónde esta Bella?" le pregunté a Alice gritando sobre la retumbante música.

"Creo que en la cocina," contestó antes de seguir hablando con un chico rubio al que jamás había visto antes. Me parecía algo familiar, pero solo me encogí de hombros y fui a buscar a Bella.

La encontré en la cocina, exactamente donde Alice dijo que estaría. Estaba hablando con Ángela, y parecían bromear sobre algo.

Le di un golpecito en el hombro, incluso ese _pequeño _toque hizo que mi corazón se acelerara.

_Oh, cállate estúpido corazón_, regañé mentalmente.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió cuando me vio "Oh, hola Edward," dijo con su hermosa voz. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

"Es solo que un amigo llegó, así que hable con el por un segundo," contesté, era cierto. Incluso aunque Emmett apenas fuera mi amigo en estos momentos.

"¿Así que, ya te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó, penetrándome con sus hermosos ojos cafés.

Tristemente, no. Después de todo el asunto de la pelea con Emmett, estaba enfurruñado. "Um, si. Pero solo quería decirte, que, te llamaré mañana," Dije indeciso.

Su cara se descompuso y frunció el ceño. "Oh, ¿ya estas cansado?"

Me reí levemente. "Si, tuve un día largo" admití. Cosa que era verdad, tuve escuela y todo…_ok, tal vez estaba mintiendo un poco_.

Justo después de que eso pasó…me sentí culpable. No merecía divertirme con Bella, Después de la manera en la que hice sentir a Emmett…no merecía nada.

Solo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

xXxXxXx

El lunes, estuve con Bella en el salón de estudios, como la semana pasada. Emmett aun no había llegado, lo que me hacía sentir curioso. Emmett siempre era el primero en salón de estudios, y por alguna razón hoy estaba atrasado.

Aunque él no quisiera verme, yo tenía que verlo. Tal vez podría disculparme con el por-

"¿Buscando a alguien?" preguntó Bella, escéptica.

Tal vez ella sabía donde estaba Emmett. "Si, ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podría estar Emmett?"

Me miró perpleja. "Si…está ahí mismo." Apuntó a la mesa donde habitualmente nos sentábamos Emmett y yo. Y todo lo que vi fue a un chico de cabello café rizado, vistiendo bonita ropa, que se veía muy cara.

No lo veía por ningún lado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Me di cuenta de que tal vez había entendido mal...

Lo busque de nuevo. Iba a preguntarle a Bella de que estaba hablando cuando…el chico de la mesa me miró, era extrañamente familiar.

OH POR DIOS-

Era _Emmett_ en la mesa, y se veía…bueno, _diferente_.

Mi mandíbula prácticamente cayó al suelo; Emmett se veía demasiado... _bien_ por el cambio. Sus enormes lentes rotos ya no estaban. No estaba usando ropa holgada como siempre, así que sus formados músculos estaban a la vista. Y parecía que se había lavado el cabello también.

Y cuando todo el asombro pasó. Estaba, enojado.

Enojado porque iba a quitarme mi popularidad. Sabía que era algo tonto pensar en eso. Pero aun así era verdad. Emmett probablemente trataría de competir contra mí. Porque desde un principio… había estado _celoso_ de mí.

Porque yo tenía toda la atención y el no. Porque las chicas _en realidad_ coqueteaban conmigo. Me envidiaba, y probablemente me odiaba por ser mejor que él.

Pero, no lo culpaba.

* * *

**Siiiiii Emmett tiene un makeover y Edward esta celosoo, xD yy cmoo vieroon en la fiesta, Alice & Jasper ya se conocieroon ((; perdoon por no haber subido la historiaa ayyer cuando les tocaba, estuve un poco ocupada, actualizare mañaana, u hoy, tan pronto como puedaa ((: dejenme mas de sus hermosos reviews' de vdd, aunqee digaan un simpre,,,actualiza, o lo que seaa, son lo mjoor ((: seaan feliiceess' ((:**

So live ur life eeee((8)) xD


	8. Tutoria

**Autora;** humiex3 **Traductora;** estrella'black ((:

* * *

Capitulo 8; Tutoría

**xXxXxXx**

"¿Estás _segura_ de que entiendes esto?" Le pregunté a Bella de nuevo.

Frunció los labios. "Aun no entiendo las diferencias entre las fases de la luna," confesó avergonzada.

"Oh..." murmuré, desilusionado. Eso significa que no ha aprendido nada de mí, _demonios_. Habíamos estado en el salón de estudios desde hacia como 20 minutos; Estaba tratando de ayudar a Bella con astronomía, porque me lo pidió, aullé _literalmente _cuando me lo pidió.

Se mordió el labio. Casi seductivamente. "Tal vez necesito un tutor…" dijo como si fuera una pregunta. Me miró seria. Si no hubiera estado sentado, hubiera caído, pues mis rodillas se sentían intensamente débiles. ¿Por qué estaba mirándome de esa manera?

Oh…._oh!_ Quería que _yo _fuera su tutor…

Una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. "T-tal vez y-yo podría ser tu tutor. Para, ya sabes…ayudarte con ciencias," sugerí.

Podía decir que mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

Sonrió ampliamente y se enderezó en la silla. "Seguro," contestó. "Podría ser hoy en la tarde… ¿en mi casa?"

Mi corazón se saltó un latido. "Si quieres," traté de sonar indiferente mientras me encogía de hombros.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción. "_Genial_," exclamó entusiasta.

_Oh por Obi-Wan Kenobi!_ ¡Voy a ir a casa de Bella! ¡Voy a ir a casa de Bella después de la escuela!

Repetí esas palabras en mi cabeza como un maniaco, se escuchaban tan imposibles. Era como un sueño hecho realidad para mí, en verdad. Desde que conozco a Bella había querido conocerla más y más y más. Y ahora, iba a ir a su casa, y tal vez a su habitación -

_¡Oh para Edward! No pienses esas cosas_, me regañé mentalmente.

Bajé la vista al libro que tenía en mis manos, sin leer en realidad. El sonrojo carmesí aun estaba en mi cara. "¿Qué lees?" Preguntó Bella mirando mi libro, _Cumbres borrascosas_.

La miré, dándome cuenta de su expresión curiosa, no estaba seguro de si quería decirle. Podría pensar que soy un nerd leyendo libros más avanzados de los que la gente lee en la escuela, como _El diario de la princesa_ o algo así. Pero, pensé que como tenía el libro aquí, enfrente de ella, no podía mentirle. "Cumbres borrascosas" confesé avergonzado, el rubor volvió rápidamente a mi cara.

Los hermosos ojos cafés de Bella brillaron mientras sus labios se convirtieron en una enorme sonrisa, dejándome sin aliento. "Tengo ese libro en casa; es uno de mis favoritos" dijo, aun sonriendo increíblemente.

La miré, sorprendido. Sabía que Bella era inteligente pero nunca pensé que podríamos leer los mismos libros. Sonreí con ella. No dije nada. Estaba sin habla, por el hecho de que tuviéramos algo en común. _De verdad _tenía algo en común con esta hermosa, impecable (sin defectos) Aunque ella amara este libro, y yo lo odiara. "Así que, ¿te está gustando hasta ahora?" preguntó escéptica.

Incliné mi cabeza nervioso, evitando su mirada curioso. "Eh…" empecé nerviosa. "Está…_bien_," mentí entre dientes.

Se rió ligeramente. "¿Así que no te gusta?"

"Supongo que no soy del tipo romántico," admití.

"¿Qué es lo que no te gusta de el?" preguntó, como si de verdad le importara lo que _yo_ opinara de el libro.

No quería decirle que creía que era demasiado cursi. "Mmm, simplemente no es mi tipo de libro," Dije honestamente, no quería darle detalles. No había ninguna extraterrestre o batallas ahí. ¿Qué tan aburrido es eso?

Soltó unas risitas. "Está bien; no tienes que decirme," me aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa cubriendo su rostro. Gracias a Dios había dejado el tema.

Suspiré de alivio.

"Por _ahora_," dijo, sonriendo aun más ampliamente.

Dios, era tan terca….y amaba eso.

xXxXxXx

"Hola Edward," escuché una profunda voz familiar por detrás de mí, algo burlona.

Suspiré en frustración, no quería lidiar con Emmett en este momento. Me di la vuelta para ver una sonrisa engreída en su cara afeitada.

Había pasado solo un día desde que Emmett tenía su nuevo look. Estaba segura de que Alice no se lo había hecho. Obviamente me hubiera dicho. Había tratado de evitarlo desde ayer. Las chicas prácticamente se desmayaban cuando lo veían, no es que me importe o algo así.

Las chicas en realidad tuvieron las agallas de acercarse a mí y coquetearme cuando tuve mi nuevo look. Probablemente estaban asustadas de estar cerca de Emmett, porque era tan grande y eso. Seguramente solo lo admiraban de lejos.

"¿Qué quieres Emmett?" le pregunté severo.

"Nada, tengo todo lo que un chico podría desear," dijo con tono de burla.

Estreché mis ojos hacia él. "¿Qué?"

Se acercó un par de pasos hacia mí, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus jeans. "Bueno… verás, después de tu pequeña fiesta el sábado, no_ sólo _te di una _bofetada_ en el rostro," bromeó severo.

"No entiendo," solté, mas confundido que nunca.

"¿Quién crees que me hizo todo esto, Edward?" preguntó, apuntando su guardarropa. Esperé pacientemente a que continuara. Suspiró, "¿Recuerdas a Jasper Hale?"

Asentí levemente; lo había conocido, solo una vez. Estaba en la banda con Emmett. Vino con Emmett y con migo a ver la última película de 'Star Wars'. Era fan de 'Star Wars' como nosotros, pero no sabía que fueran tan buenos amigos. "¿Qué hay con él?"

"Tiene una hermana llamada Rosalie, y estoy _realmente agradecido_ de que no me invitaras a tu fiesta, porque pasé toda la noche con ella. Y ahora, estas viendo a un chico con novia," explicó orgulloso.

Lo miré en total shock, con la boca abierta. Emmett McCarty tenía novia. Era demasiado complicado de asimilar. ¿Mi antiguo mejor amigo tenia novia? Y yo no.

Me burlé. "Lo dudo. ¿Qué tuviste que hacerle para que te hablara? ¿Acosarla?" me reí.

"No me importa si me crees o no Edward. Solo quería decirte, solo para que lo supieras, aunque ahora soy de esta manera, Rosalie me quiso desde antes de cambiar de look,"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" salté amenazadoramente.

"¡Como si no lo supieras! Es obvio que Bella solo te quiere por tu nuevo look."

Sentí como si me hubiera golpeado en el estomago. ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera…tan fácilmente y sin dudar? ¿Se daría cuenta de cuánto me dolió? "Eso _no _es cierto," escupí entre dientes.

Se rió maliciosamente y me pasó de largo por el pasillo. "Piensa lo que quieras Edward," se burló, y luego se fue sin decir nada más.

Miré abajo, al piso blanco, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, dañando mi visión. ¿Cómo pudo mi mejor amigo haber dicho algo semejante de la chica a la que amaba? El no sabía nada, estaba seguro de que le gustaba a Bella desde antes de mi makeover. Además, leemos los mismos libros, y nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. ¿Tenía que estar equivocado…cierto?

Iba a probarle que estaba equivocado. Aunque ni siquiera yo estaba tan seguro de eso.

* * *

**heyy ((: cmoo stan este domingoo? yoo tengoo mil flojeraa yy les presumoo qe no me bañarè oyy xD estarè acostada en pijamita todo el diiaa ((: les aconsejo haser lo mismoo' (;**

El proximoo capituloo se llama primer beso aww ((L)) tutoriaa en casa de bellaa' unaa cositaa lean porfa mis one-shots' yy dejenme reviews ((: para ver qe ondaa, si les gustan o noo xD

aaa..y acaboo de descubrir una historia, qe està comenzando, pero de verdad me ha djado picadaa' esta muyy padre, leanla, y siganla o ponganla en alerta o algo, apenas esta empezando, p-o-r-f-a-v-o-r- tomense un segundito de su tiempo para dejarle un review a la autora, para animarla a seguir con la historia, y desirles si les gusta o lo qe piensan ((: se las encargoo asi muchisimoo....aqui esta el link .net/s/4900556/1/SITUACIONES_EXTREMAS leanloo porfiiss ((:

En fin' mañana escuela :S noo qieroo ir, peroo buenoo' eqiiss xD cuidensee muchoo yy graciaas por los reviewwss' ((: les mandoo un besoo' 

Just dance ((8))


	9. Primer beso

La autora de esta historia es **humiex3** ((:

* * *

**Capitulo 9; Primer beso**

**xXxXxXx**

_Ding, Dong_

Apenas pude escuchar el timbre cuando sonó, porque mi corazón estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte. Después de la cosa con Emmett al terminar la escuela, tuve que ir a casa de Bella a ayudarla con astronomía. Usé el Volvo de mi papá para llegar a su casa. Aunque Bella me había dado las instrucciones para llegar, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Usé _MapQuest (_**programa de mapas y direcciones**_)_ hacia algunos años para averiguarlo.

Bella abrió la puerta 20 segundos después de que timbré. Sonrió cálidamente al verme. "Hola, pasa," dijo volviendo a entrar en su casa. Le devolví la sonrisa y la seguí.

"Tu casa es muy bonita," Comenté educadamente, cuando pasábamos por la sala, y la espaciosa cocina. Murmuró un 'gracias' parecía nerviosa por alguna extraña razón.

Asumí que estudiaríamos en la cocina o en la sala, así que me tomó de sorpresa la pregunta que me hizo, "¿Te importaría si estudiáramos en mi habitación?"

Pensé que me derretiría en ese momento. "Uh…n-no para nada," tartamudeé nerviosamente, preguntándome porque no podíamos simplemente estudiar en la cocina o en la sala.

Bella pareció darse cuenta de mi confusión, "Huele en verdad mal en la cocina, y normalmente mi papá ve la tv en la sala." Explicó.

Estreché los ojos, y asentí; aún confundido. Aún no entendía porque teníamos que estudiar en su cuarto. Y no creía que la cocina oliera mal, más bien parecía que Bella estuviera mintiendo, por alguna extraña razón.

La seguí a la planta alta hasta su cuarto, que estaba pintado de un hermoso color azul, y tenía una cama doble en la esquina. Dejé mi mochila en el piso esperando para que ella dijera algo. Solo se me quedó viendo, se veía…sorprendida por alguna razón; parecía como si pensara que me iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento o algo. Bueno, simplemente se veía sorprendida de verme en su cuarto.

Desvié la mirada de ella, y la dejé vagar por su radiante cuarto. La vi en su escritorio, donde estaba la computadora, una imagen _muy _familiar. Me acerqué unos pasos a ella, y vi una foto enmarcada en su escritorio.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vi quienes eran las personas de la foto. ¡Éramos Bella y yo en mi…fiesta de Halloween de 5to grado! Bella tenía su disfraz de vaquera, y yo estaba vestido de _Darth Vader_. Los dos estábamos sonriendo, aunque la máscara de _Darth Vader_ tapaba mi cara, recuerdo que sonreí durante toda la fiesta porque Bella vino, aunque fue solo una fiesta de tres. Estaba demasiado emocionado por el hecho de que Bella estuviera conmigo.

"¿Amm….somos _nosotros_?" pregunté, atónito. Estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía hablar.

Se acercó a mí, viendo la fotografía. "Sip, siempre la he tenido ahí," admitió. "Es una de las _mejores_ fiestas a las que he ido."

La miré con amor, me llegó lo que acababa de decir. "Pero…sólo _dos _personas fueron. Tu y Emmett," le recordé, aun sorprendido.

Se encogió de hombros, "Lo sé, pero eso fue lo que lo hizo mejor, si hubiera habido mucha gente ahí…no hubiera podido haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo…" explicó mientras miraba la foto amorosamente.

Pensé que mi corazón iba a estallar de tan fuerte que latía, y ahora sabía que lo que Emmett había dicho antes, de que Bella solo me quería por mi apariencia…eran un montón de mentiras. Sabía que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Bella y yo nos conocíamos desde siempre, y yo no era el único que la quería de esta manera.

Tal vez yo también le gustaba de _esa_ manera también…como _tenía _una foto de nosotros en el escritorio de su cuarto. Y siempre me protegía de las cosas malvadas que me hacia Lauren.

_No sería tan imposible si ella me amara de la misma manera en la que yo la amo a ella_. Y pensando eso…no pude evitar la enorme sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro.

xXxXxXx

Después de una hora de enseñarle a Bella en el piso de su habitación, por fin parecía entender algo. Pero durante esa hora, varias veces nos desviamos del tema del que le estaba enseñando, hasta olvidarnos de él, porque discutimos y hablamos de cosas personales.

Había aprendido _mas_ sobre Bella de lo que creía; como que tuvo tres peses dorados y de alguna manera se las ingenió para matarlos a _todos_ cerca de tres horas después de que se los dieran. Cosa que me hizo reír tan fuerte que pensé que explotaría.

Y yo le dije mas sobre mi infancia, y porque amaba tanto _Star Wars_, y sorpresivamente, no le había parecido raro que estuviera tan obsesionado con el canal de Ciencia Ficción. Y _en realidad _le gustaba que usara lentes grandes, pensaba que se veían, '_Lindos _en mi,' así fue como lo dijo.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando hablábamos. Parecía tan…natural y bueno cuando hablaba con ella. No me sentía raro o incomodo. Me agradaba discutir cosas con ella. _Todo_ lo que ella decía me intrigaba, y aparentemente todo lo que yo decía, también despertaba sus intereses.

Mientras le contaba mi historia de cuando fui a Disneylandia y me asusté demasiado al ver a la falsa bestia de _La bella y la bestia _y literalmente me hice pipí en los pantalones. Aunque sabía que era un tipo con un disfraz, me _asusté_ demasiado.

Bueno como sea, mientras estaba contándole eso, su rodilla accidentalmente rozó la mía. Salté hacia atrás inmediatamente, cuando sentí la electricidad que corrió por mis venas por el roce. No había sido la gran cosa, pero definitivamente sentí _algo_.

Supongo que ella también lo sintió porque se ruborizó fuertemente. "Lo siento," murmuró, sin mirarme.

"Está bien," Le aseguré en un murmullo y continué con mi historia…pero luego dos minutos después…su rodilla tocó la mía de nuevo, y esta vez _no _la movió. Derrepente me paniqueé, cuando ella no se disculpó y quitó su rodilla de la mía, como la ultima vez, esa corriente eléctrica seguía corriendo entre nosotros.

Las palmas de mis manos se humedecieron, y podía sentir que mi cara estaba roja, mientras trataba de terminar mi historia. Es raro, habíamos pasado la última hora riendo y hablando como si nada...y ahora de repente me había vuelto tímido.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó curiosa, estudiando mi expresión.

Desviè mi mirada de sus ojos escépticos y solo exclamé, "¡Yeip, _chiquilla_!" _Oh mi Obi-Wan Kenobi_, ¿¡Porque demonios acababa de decirle chiquilla?! _Ugh_!

Aunque no pareció darse cuenta. "Estás un poco…ruborizado," No contesté, estaba tan nervioso que mi voz se había desvanecido. "Tal vez si dejáramos de estudiar por un momento, entonces…" dijo, lo que _sonó_ como un seductivo susurro para mi, empezó a inclinarse hacia mí. Su mirada era tan intensa, que me dejó sin aliento.

Tragué saliva, ansioso por lo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer.

¡Parecía que estaba a punto de _besarme_! Nadie me había besado _jamás_, ¡Así que este era mi _primer beso_! Y estaba más que feliz de que fuera Bella quien me lo diera.

Sus labios estaban a menos de un centímetro de distancia de los míos, sus ojos chocolate, ardían en deseo, junto con los míos. Su aliento estaba tan cerca de mí, que creí que iba a desmayarme.

Y luego, muy ligeramente…presionó sus cálidos labios contra los míos, tiernamente. Me congelé y cerré los ojos como ella, después nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse pasionalmente en sintonía. Sentía como si estuviera _volando_ mientras compartíamos este hermoso momento. No pude haber pedido por un mejor primer beso.

Después de treinta segundos de felicidad, nuestros labios se separaron, ambos estábamos jadeando. Su frente descansó en la mía mientras me zambullía en su piscina de chocolate. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos cuando susurró, "Había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo…"

Mi corazón se había saltado un latido por lo que acababa de decir. Obviamente no sabía lo mucho que yo había soñado con este momento. Desde que la vi por primera vez había deseado esto.

_Ahora parecía que mis sueños estaban haciéndose realidad._

xXxXxXx

Después de compartir mi primer beso con Bella, parecía que mi corazón nunca dejaría de latir rápidamente. Las cosas se veían tan…mucho más alegres para mí. Me sentía completo y feliz.

La vida como la conocía, comenzaba a cambiar, mejorando a cada segundo.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y Bella sugirió que fuera a casa, y tendríamos otra sesión de tutoría otro día, que estaba perfectamente bien para mí. Justo antes de irme, le di un beso de despedida, cosa que hizo que mi corazón se alterara más y comenzara a latir más fuerte, tan fuerte, que ella lo escuchó. Cosa que la hizo reír, su risa fue tan contagiosa, que me hizo reír a mí también.

Nos dijimos adiós; pero yo no quería dejarla. Pasaron casi _cuatro _horas antes de que mi corazón bajara de ritmo, y empezara a volver a la normalidad.

* * *

**Qe onda chicoss' :p tengoo mocoossssssss' xD yy estadoo todoo el dia en camitaa' enfiin...awwww' primer besoo para edward (L) hermosoo noo? solo nos qedaan dos capis mas de esta historia, pero hay mas humiex3 (x pqe en cuanto termine esta, traducirè otra historia suya, qe se llama "El galàn extranjero" no saben lo qe les espera con es historia xD noo en vdd esa autora es lo mjoor' yy es una super niña ((; buenoo' dejenme unos pocos de sus maravillosoos reviews! se los agradecere desde mi camaa llenaa de papeleesss' xD seaan felicess (L)**

**Vas creciendo en mi es inevitable, caigo en tu mirada soyy tan vulnerable ((8))**


	10. Disculpandose

**humiex3** es la **magnifica** autora de esta **historia** (L)

* * *

**Capitulo 10; Disculpándose**

**xXxXxXx**

Había pasado vario tiempo desde que había usado mis lentes, así que hoy era el primer día en un par de semanas en el que me ponía mis viejos lentes negros. Se sentía muy bien no llevar lentes de contacto. Me sentía natural usando estos, era casi como si volviera a ser yo mismo. Pero sabía que no era el mismo para nada. Ni siquiera estaba cerca.

Era diferente, había cambiado. Y no le llamaría cambiar para bien, exactamente.

Pero no entiendo porque pensaba tanto en eso, lo tenía todo ahora. Tenía a Bella…tenia buen aspecto. ¿Qué más podría pedir un chico? Eso solo que parecía que Bella no podía completar cada parte de mi. Me hacia feliz, eso era obvio.

Ahora que Emmett y yo ya no nos hablábamos, Me sentía…bueno, me sentía triste. Desde la primera sesión de tutoría con Bella, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables.

Pero simplemente no _podía_ jugar _Guerra de las galaxias _con Bella de la manera en la que lo hacía con Emmett. No podía burlarme de ella por ser menos inteligente que yo, o discutir con ella sobre cualquier tema.

Había muchas cosas que hacía con Emmett, que simplemente no podía hacer con Bella. Era como si hubiera perdido a mi hermano. Lo que lo hacía peor era que Emmett me odiaba por lo que le había hecho. Y eso-

"¿Cariño, eres tu ahí abajo?" Escuche la voz de Esme, mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras, solo para verme sentado en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente a las doce de la madrugada. Éramos solo mis pensamientos y yo.

"Si," contesté despreocupadamente, tomando un trago de mi deliciosa bebida.

Sus ojos se veían cansados y adormitados porque acababa de levantarse. Estaba usando una bata para dormir. Siempre había pensado que Esme nunca podía dormir bien porque Carlisle siempre estaba en el trabajo. Normalmente llegaba pasada la medianoche, porque el trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado. "¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado despierto?"

"No mucho," contesté. "No podía dormir."

"¿Hay algo en tu mente?" preguntó, sonaba preocupada. Se sentó en el asiento de al lado, en la mesa de la cocina. Eso me hacía sentir culpable, como no había sido muy gentil con ella que digamos desde que cambié. Lamentaba haberle dicho todas esas cosas en la fiesta.

"Es solo que…" empecé, debatiéndome en si podría confiar en ella o no. Tenía que hablar con alguien en ese momento. "Las cosas no están yendo muy bien que digamos entre Emmett y yo…y no sé cómo arreglarlas," confesé avergonzado mientras miraba fijamente mi taza de chocolate caliente.

"¿Mmm…hiciste algo malo?"

Suspiré; No quería entrar en detalles de cómo rechacé su recital de trompeta, y de que me avergonzaba un poco que me vieran con él en la escuela. "Nada muy malo…pe-pero, supongo que herí un poco sus sentimientos." Admití, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió con tristeza. "Es bastante obvio lo que tienes que hacer amor," dijo. "Solo discúlpate, tan simple como eso."

Tragué saliva; Sabía que iba a decir eso. Todas las madres lo hacían. ¿Solo _disculparme_? Emmett ni siquiera me _miraba_, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablar con el? "No es tan fácil mamá…" Murmuré. "¡No puedo simplemente disculparme para que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros!" La contradije severo; Sabia que no debía desquitarme con ella. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Puso una mano en mi hombro gentilmente. "Entonces tal vez _yo _no sea la indicada para ayudarte con esto…" susurró suavemente. "Tal vez deberías pedirle a Bella un consejo."

Lo consideré por un Segundo, nunca le había dicho a Bella lo que había pasado entre Emmett y yo. Me daba demasiada vergüenza decirle las cosas horribles que le había hecho. Si le contara tenía una tenue pista de que me respondería. "Tal vez…" murmuré.

Esme continuó, "Bueno, lo que sea que hagas Edward, solo espero que sea lo correcto."Luego se puso de pie y me palmeó suavemente el hombro, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, subiendo las escaleras.

Y luego me golpeó. Aun si disculparme con Emmett no sirviera de nada, sabría que si serviría con una persona. "¡Mamá…espera!" Le pedí mientras me paraba de la mesa.

Se giró solo para verme chocar contra ella, dándole un enorme abrazo. "Lo siento mamy," Murmuré entre su cabello. Me correspondió abrazándome fuertemente, y fue ahí cuando supe que me había perdonado.

xXxXxXx

"¿Hey, cual es la gran emergencia?" Preguntó Bella curiosa, mientras entraba a mi casa. Su cara estaba llena de confusión, cosa que la hacía lucir aun más adorable.

"Necesitamos hablar," contesté tembloroso, sin mirarla a los ojos.

No podía ver sus ojos, pero su voz sonó demasiado tensa y nerviosa cuando susurró, "Okey…"

Luego subí las escaleras con ella pisándome los talones. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No podía ver su expresión porque estaba dándome la espalda, observaba mi cuarto por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

Tomé aliento. "Bella quería hablar contigo sobre-"

"¿Qué paso con todos tus posters de _Star Wars_?" me interrumpió, aun dándome la espalda.

Estaba sorprendido por su pregunta, más que nada porque solo recordaba que Bella había entrado a mi cuarto una vez, cuando éramos niños. Estaba sorprendido de que aun recordara eso. "Los quité," contesté.

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente para encararme, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. "¿Por qué?" preguntó, incrédula.

"Yo-yo…" No sabía que responderle. Estaba sorprendido de su arranque repentino sobre los posters que Alice me había hecho quitar.

Se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba, y pareció componerse un poco. "¿Los tiraste?" preguntó en un tono de voz suave, sin mirarme. Se veía incomoda.

"No…" respondí calmado. "Están en mi closet." ¿Por qué estaba así por mis posters? "¿Estás bien Bella?" pregunté, casi en un susurro. ¿Tenían algo que ver aquí las hormonas femeninas?

"Es solo que…Yo-yo extraño al antiguo Edward," tartamudeó, sonrojándose mientras miraba al piso.

Mis ojos se abrieron por el shock.

No había visto eso venir. "¿A qué te refieres?"

Suspiró. "No quiero decir que extrañe la forma en la que la pandilla de Lauren se burlara de ti, y yo te defendiera- solo extraño la forma en la que solías ser," explicó. "Como eras tan alegre y tímido todo el tiempo. Pareces como si no estuvieras cómodo contigo mismo ahora…"

Estaba desconcertado, y totalmente en shock. Lo que acababa de decir era nuevo para mí; Supongo que no me veía claramente. Sin Emmett probablemente parecía deprimido todo el tiempo. Lo que me dolía era que Bella tuviera que verme de esta forma.

Decidí tomar el consejo de mi mamá y pedirle ayuda. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

Levantó la mirada y me miró directamente a los ojos. "Deja de tratar de ser alguien que no eres," dijo con tanta intensidad que me dejó sin aliento.

Desvié mi mirada de ella y miré por la ventada; Finalmente parecía saber que debía hacer. Tenía que devolver mi vida a como era antes. No era exactamente lo que quería hacer…pero tenía que hacerlo.

Ya no podía seguir viviendo con este estilo de vida. Quería ser el de antes; ese chico ñoño que solía ser yo. Era una mejor persona en esos tiempos. Y aparentemente no era el único que lo pensaba.

xXxXxXx

Al día siguiente en la escuela todos estaban sorprendidos cuando me vieron. No llevaba mis lentes de contacto, me había puesto mis lentes negros de fondo de botella. Y llevaba mis pantalones con tiras, con una camiseta normal. Solo había dejado mi cabello, no estaba lleno de gel, estaba natural, despeinado.

Y para ser honesto…me sentía total y completamente cómodo de esta manera. Me sentía yo mismo. Y me hacía sentir aun _más_ cómodo que a Bella le gustara de esta manera, eso era lo único que importaba.

Esperé a Emmett enseguida de su locker después de la escuela. Esos cinco minutos me parecieron una hora. Cuando finalmente llegó ni siquiera se fijó en mí. Simplemente empezó a sacar libros de su mochila y los metió en su locker.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. "Hola Emmett," saludé nervioso, mi voz salió en un chillido.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba parado a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron en ese momento. "¿Edward?" preguntó atomito. Asentí. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Ya terminé con eso de tratar de ser alguien que no soy…" murmuré. "Estuviste en lo cierto todo el tiempo…y lo siento."

Emmett se me quedó viendo como si fuera E.T. Suspiró, "Pensé que nunca dirías eso."

Mis ojos se abrieron con confusión. "¿Quieres decir que…ya no estás enfadado conmigo?" I pregunté, incrédulamente. ¿Todo lo que tenía que hacer era disculpar? Mi mamá tenía razón.

"Solo esperaba que supieras que lo que hiciste había estado mal, y lo sabes ahora," dijo honestamente.

"Emmett…de _verdad _lo siento," susurré, de verdad lo hacía. Lo había extrañado muchisimo, y en primer lugar lamentaba haberme hecho ese makeover.

Asintió y me regaló una cálida sonrisa. "Lo sé."

Le devolví la sonrisa y supe que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes. Serian mejor. Mucho mucho mejor.

* * *

**Heeyy ((: sus reviews me animaron a actualizar rapidoo...qe taal eeh? :p puees porfin Edward sentò cabesaa...yy mañana sera el ultmoo capi :S esperoo qe les hayya gustadoo' yy nsp tengoo otraa magnifica historia de humiex qe estoyy segura qe amaraan ((; se llama el galan extranjero, como les habia dishoo, yy aqii estaa el summary, porqe alguien me pidiò por ahi qe les diera un adelantoo :P**

Edward Cullen es un estudiante extranjero que viene desde Londros para vivir con los Swans por un año entero. Bella no podria estar mas enfadada por el hecho de que tendria que compartir habitacion con un chico. ¿Podrian cambiar sus sentimientos hacia el?

Qe les paresioo? imaginen un fic de eso, con el toqe de humiex? xD se qe lo amaraan :p bueenoo en fiin' grxs por sus revieess.. ((: looss amo totalmentee' me impulsan a seguir (L)

**YY ahoraa...Quien qieree actualizasioon mañana?! :p**

Si ya no sientes mas este amoor, no tengo nada mas que decir (8)

:S


	11. Nerd feliz

**Capitulo 11; Nerd Feliz**

**N/A Último capitulo ;)**

**Y lo sé, es corto, lo siento**

**Disclaimer; ****No**** soy dueña de nada, más que de la imaginación.**

**xXxXxXx**

"¿Qué vas a ordenar?" Le pregunté a Bella. "Puedes tener lo que quieras."

Bella sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que mi corazón se acelerara. "Comeré los raviolis con champiñones."

Le devolví la sonrisa con una de mis famosas sonrisas de lado, esas que tanto amaba ella, y decidí lo que pediría. "Esta doble cita no fue una mala idea, ¿saben?" dijo Emmett mientras comía un poco de pan de nuestros aperitivos. "No sabía que Bella fuera tan torpe."

Bella sonrió avergonzadamente. No pude evitar reírme, pensando en lo que había pasado hacia diez minutos. Mientras subíamos las escaleras del restaurante Bella se tropezó, afortunadamente, ahí estaba yo para atraparla. Después de que Emmett y yo arreglamos las cosas, decidimos salir en una cita doble; Bella y yo, y Rosalie y el. Resultó que nos divertimos mucho. Y diversión para Emmett, era ver a la pobre de Bella tropezar. Bueno, en realidad la expresión de su cara cuando se calló fue bastante graciosa.

"¿Recordaran ir a mi torneo de golf del sábado cierto?" preguntó Emmett.

Bella contestó por los dos, "No no lo perderíamos."

Después de que le dije a Bella que no había ido al Recital de Emmett por la fiesta que Alice había dado para mi, estaba un poco decepcionada, pero le alegró que me hubiera disculpado con Emmett. Y había aceptado venir conmigo a cualquier evento, torneo, o recital que Emmett tuviera de ahí en adelante. Lo que la hacía una novia perfecta.

Y después de que me felicitara por hacer lo correcto, nos besamos, cosa que me hizo _muy_ feliz.

Decidí quedarme con mis lentes porque a Bella le gustaban. Creía que me hacían ver muy adorable. Llevaba mi cabello desordenado como siempre, lo que hacía que Bella casi se desmayara. Pero tiré a la basura los suspensores y los zapatos. Eran demasiado ñoños. Iba vestido sencillamente con unos jeans y una sudadera de Harvard en la cena.

"Oh, y Alice me pidió que la disculpara por no haber venido con Jasper. Supongo que estaban demasiado ocupados como para llegar," informó Rosalie.

Emmett bufó. "Han estado muy ocupados últimamente."

El resto de la noche fue de diversión sana. Comimos un montón y Bella y yo compartimos un pay de queso. Emmett hizo algunas bromas, cosa que hizo que Rosalie expulsara Coca Cola de su nariz; que fue bastante divertido de ver. Rosalie y Emmett eran una muy buena pareja, ella lo hacía feliz, y eso me hacia feliz a mí. Pero creo que la mejor parte de la cena fue cuando Bella y yo jugamos a golpearnos los pies por debajo de la mesa.

xXxXxXx

Esa noche cuando fui a llevar a Bella, la encaminé hasta su puerta. En vez de decirme adiós y luego irse, me arrastró hacia el otro lado de la casa, donde había un enorme árbol. La puse enfrente de mí, y la presioné contra él.

Esta era una tradición que teníamos, que me complacía _bastante_. Como el padre de Bella estaba en su casa, probablemente en la sala viendo la TV, no podíamos tener nuestro tiempo a solas en frente de la puerta, así que lo teníamos detrás de un árbol, donde no podía vernos.

Bella puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y me incliné para besar sus hermosos labios. Mientras que nuestros labios se movían en sintonía, me quitó los lentes sin romper el beso. Cuando Bella y yo teníamos nuestras pequeñas sesiones de besos, mis lentes solían estorbar. Así que tenía que quitármelos.

No era que me importara, al menos estaba besando a la niña de mis sueños, que era de hecho mi _novia_, y la tenía toda para mi solito.

Era un nerd muy feliz.

**xXxXxXx**

**N/A: Si lo sé, fue **_**demasiado**_** corto. Y les pido disculpas. **

**En general toda la historia es corta. Así que espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews.**

****

* * *

Pues...este fuee asiii cmoo qe basicamente el epilogo o algoo asii...Bella yy Edward son felices :p yy fuee muyy cortoo, peroo ps era ya simplemente dar el final definitivoo :p

Pues ahoraa empezare la sigte. historia,,, aunqee no prometoo nada hasta dentroo de una semana xD tngoo qe darme un break pqe la escuelaa esta horriblee! es mi ultimoo año en la secu yy tengoo mil carrilllaa en estos momentooss...ademas de qe tengoo qe empesar a prepararme para el examen del bashii ((x enfiin' graciaas por seguir esta historiaa yy djar reviews' sabeen qe aunqe seaa un review de una sola palabra, cuando se toman su tiempo para dejarloss...los amoo (L)

Si les gustò...dejen un review ((:

Gracias a humiex por dejarme traducir esta hermosa historiiaa ((;

Sean felises (L)

Si tu ya no qisieras volver se perderia el sentido del amor por siempre ((8))


End file.
